Houkago Heart Time
by CaptainQuetzal
Summary: "No solo por provocarme ternura era que la abrazaba tanto. Había algo más, algo que descubrí que me encantaba y que me dejaría atada a ella, quizás por siempre". No todo era té después de clases. En plena adolescencia sentimientos nacían, e involucraba a Houkago Tea Time, la banda del Club de Música Ligera de la Preparatoria Sakuragaoka. Y eso puede traer problemas al grupo.
1. Capítulo 1: Latidos

**Houkago Heart Time**  
 **Capítulo 1: Latidos**

Siempre éramos las últimas en salir del salón después de clases. Todos los días llegábamos juntas al club de música ligera, pero ni la extrovertida Ritsu, ni la tierna Tsumugi ni la enojona Mio sospechaban algo. Seguramente aún piensan que soy la niñita inmadura que el año pasado no sabía tocar guitarra, y de seguro aún creen que Azusa es una enana indoblegable. ¿Qué iban a sospechar? O al menos yo querría que lo hicieran. O quizás no.

El pastel que trajo Tsumugi hoy era de fresas con crema. Sabía delicioso. Mientras nos contaba sus vivencias usando el transporte público (primera vez que tomaba un bus y era la gran novedad para ella), Mio llevaba a su boca de modo sugerente una fresa con crema bajo la atenta y pícara mirada de Ritsu, justo al frente.

\- ¿Q-Qué? - aún con la fresa en su boca llena de crema.  
\- Ni en los mejores sitios de "entretenimiento para adultos" se encuentra un jugueteo tan provocativo, Mio.

La aludida escupió la crema tan fuerte que llegó al rostro de Ritsu, quien explotaba en risa y su compañera se cubría la boca y se sonrojaba.

\- ¡¿Oye, que no tienes otra cosa más que hacer que imaginar situaciones indecorosas?!

Yo no comprendía qué era tan gracioso. Es más, una polilla estaba pegada a la luz y me quedé mirándola un buen rato.

\- Yui, te estoy hablando...

¿En qué momento el tiempo pasó tan rápido y no me di cuenta de que me llamaban?

\- ¡Ah! Ahm... este...  
\- Te estaba preguntando si te parece que en el Festival Escolar de la semana entrante estrenemos la nueva canción - la atenta mirada de Ritsu me decía que llevaba un buen rato tratando de hablarme.  
\- Eh... s-sí, por supuesto... - me limité a decir pretendiendo entender de lo que hablaban.  
\- ¡Yo digo que ensayemos ya! ¡Nos hemos relajado mucho últimamente y no podemos permitirnos errores, menos en el Festival Escolar! - la pequeña Azusa se puso de pie y fue a buscar su guitarra.

Tsumugi se levantaba retirando los platos y tenedores con esa inquebrantable sonrisa que la caracteriza. La siguió Ritsu que se estiraba con fuerza y Mio, antes de hacer lo mismo, me miró con ese amenazante rostro que indica que nuevamente algo hice mal.

\- Deberías poner más atención a lo que conversamos, Yui - se puso de pie y fue por su bajo. Yo me quedé sentada, sin ganas de nada. Quería más pastel.

El redoble de Ritsu en la batería indicaba que el ensayo estaba por comenzar.

\- ¡Perdí mi uñeta! - se quejaba Azusa  
\- ¡Azu-nyan, yo te doy una! - busqué en el bolsillo de mi blusa una de las tantas que tenía.  
\- Oye, que no soy tu sirvienta. Podrías ponerte de pie y traerla.

Estaba muy concentrada hurgando mi bolsillo como para prestarle atención. La pequeña vino a mi lado de todos modos, estiró su brazo para recibir la uñeta, pero en lugar de dársela, tomé su brazo, lo tiré hacia mí y la abracé para luego protestar bromeando.

\- ¿Porqué hay que ensayar? ¡Yo quiero más pastel!  
\- ¡Oye, que yo vine por la uñeta, Yui!

A pesar de reclamarme, se quedó abrazándome... No, en realidad yo la abrazaba a ella que seguía de pie, y yo sentada con mis brazos rodeando su cintura y mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Fue entonces que descubrí un gusto que me condenaría de por vida. Dejé de llorar en broma, me quedé en silencio y escuché atentamente un rítmico golpeteo. Me tomó un par de segundos descubrir que lo que escuchaba era el latido del corazón de Azusa. Era el primero que escuchaba en mi vida, al menos en persona, ya que había escuchado latidos en la televisión o en las películas, pero nunca uno real. Me quedé apretando a Azusa pretendiendo que sólo la abrazaba, mientras me sumergía en el extraño y reconfortante éxtasis de su corazón latiendo. Estaba un poco rápido y se escuchaba algo lejano...

\- ¡Que me sueltes, te digo! - el grito de Azusa me despabiló. Ella estaba roja.  
\- Déjala, quizás está comprobando si tus "amigas" son más grandes que las suyas - Ritsu bromeaba sobre nosotras desde la batería.  
\- ¡Que me sueltes! - la pequeña se zafó de mis brazos y me arrebató la uñeta.  
\- ¡Ponte de pie de una buena vez, Yui, y ensayemos! - me recriminaba Mio, y la obedecí de inmediato.

En realidad, nunca me importó el tamaño de mis "amigas". Son pequeñas, siempre lo han sido, y me sentía bien así.

Ritsu golpeó sus baquetas.

\- One! Two! One, two, three, four!

Comenzamos a tocar y el bombo de la batería me desconcentró. Me pareció que hubieran sido unos fuertes y rápidos latidos. Mis dedos se enredaron y hubo que parar la música.

\- ¡Yui, concéntrate! - me decía Mio.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en los reconfortantes latidos de Azusa. De hecho, en más de algún momento me quedé mirando su pecho imaginando cómo estaría su corazón ahí dentro. Finalmente, después de unas cuantas distracciones mías, pudimos terminar la canción completa.

Era hora de irse a casa. Habremos tocado la canción unas siete veces, o más, no sé. Todas ya tenían sus instrumentos guardados, incluso la delicada Tsumugi ya cerraba el estuche de su teclado.

\- Te esperamos en la salida, Yui - me decía la rubia con su suave voz mientras salía por la puerta seguida de Mio y Ritsu.  
\- Apúrate, Yui - se quejaba Mio.

Mientras guardaba a Gitah (así llamaba cariñosamente a mi guitarra), me di cuenta que Azusa era la última en salir antes de mí.

-¡Azu-nyan! - la llamé antes que saliera, mientras torpemente seguía guardando a Gitah.  
\- ¿Qué quieres?

No supe qué decirle. No quería que me viera como loca por lo que pasó antes del ensayo.

\- E-Este... cuenta conmigo si se te pierde una uñeta. Tengo muchas.  
\- Lo tendré en cuenta - me respondió mientras salía por el dintel.  
\- ¡Azu-nyan! - la volví a llamar, y ahora sí que no tenía nada que decirle. Solo no quería que se fuera, o más bien quería esperar a que las demás se alejaran. Los lejanos gritos de Ritsu me indicaban que ya estaban en el primer piso.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos, Yui! - me respondió Azusa volteándose a mí.  
\- Quiero pedirte un favor - le dije. La pequeña se acercó a mí impaciente por irse.  
\- Pues dime, que ya se hace tarde.

Me tomó un buen rato armarme de valor para decírselo. Las palabras no me salían, o más bien no sabía de qué modo pedirle lo que quería de ella.

\- ¡Yui, respóndeme! ¿Qué es lo que q...  
\- ¡Quiero que me dejes escuchar tu corazón, Azu-nyan!

Me sonrojé y no pude mirarla al rostro. Parece que ella también se sonrojó, aunque no me fijé. Solo me di cuenta que ambas quedamos paralizadas, mientras ahora era mi corazón el que latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	2. Capítulo 2: Secreto

**Houkago Heart Time  
Capítulo 2: Secreto**

No podía moverme, y parece que Azusa tampoco. Aún no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Hasta que por fin su voz lo calmó, al menos un poco.

\- ¿Y p-porqué quieres escuchar mi corazón?

¿Qué iba a responderle? ¿Lo que de verdad sentía? No me atrevo a decírselo tan directamente, y menos si es un gusto tan fuera de lo común.

\- Este... - apenas balbuceaba - Pues... porque m-me pareció lindo escucharlo cuando te abracé.  
\- ¿L-lindo? - al fin pude mirarla a la cara y noté que estaba un poco desconcertada -. Pero si solo es un corazón igual que todos.  
\- Y-yo... no sé, me sentí bien cuando lo escuché y... me gustaría volverlo a escuchar... - le dije casi susurrando.  
\- ¡Yui! ¡Azusa! ¿Ya vienen? - gritaba Mio desde el piso de abajo.  
\- ¡Ya vamos! - respondió Azusa, y ahora se dirigió a mi - Tenemos que irnos - y salió por la puerta rápidamente para evadir el tema. No tuve más opción que seguirla.

Una vez junto a las demás fuera de la escuela, no supe qué decir.

\- Disculpen la demora, me tardé en guardar a Gitah... - traté de justificarme.  
\- Como siempre - respondía Ritsu.

El cielo estaba rojizo por el atardecer y las cinco caminábamos a paso lento. Me sentía confundida y desganada, ni siquiera miraba hacia el frente. El piso estaba más interesante.

\- Mañana no permitiré que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. El Festival Escolar no tardará en llegar y la nueva canción nos tiene que salir perfecta - A pesar de ser la menor del grupo, Azusa siempre ponía la cuota de madurez.

La pequeña iba al frente del grupo junto con Mio, detrás las seguían Tsumugi y Ritsu, y a la cola, sin atreverme a estar cerca de la pequeña, estaba yo.

\- Yo digo que después del Festival Escolar vayamos a mi casa de veraneo - proponía Tsumugi, y Azusa giraba sus ojos con una expresión de resignación.  
\- ¡Sería fantástico! - Ritsu fue la primera en acceder - Hace tiempo no vamos allá a descansar en lugar de ensayar.  
\- ¡Pero si lo que menos hacemos es ensayar! - protestó Azusa.  
\- Es cierto - la apoyó Mio -. Cuando de verdad vayamos allá de campamento de banda será cuando nos dediquemos a ensayar más que a jugar.  
\- Entonces esta vez vayamos a jugar más que a ensayar - sentenció la líder Ritsu.  
\- ¡Que eso es lo que hacemos siempre! - volvió a protestar Azusa.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Azusa miró a la cola del grupo, donde yo estaba sin decir ni una sola palabra. La miré y apartó su vista de inmediato. ¿La habré incomodado con mi petición? ¿Se habrá molestado conmigo? ¿Me volverá a hablar?

Me desplomé en mi cama. Quedé boca abajo y abracé mi almohada.

\- ¿Hermana, quieres takoyaki de cenar? - Ui siempre tan atenta, y yo siempre tan floja.  
\- No me quiero levantar, mi cuerpo me pesa...

Quería que mi hermana pensara que era por flojera, como siempre, pero en realidad no podía sacarme de la cabeza que no debí pedirle eso a Azusa.

\- No es bueno dormir con el estómago vacío, hermana - Ui me trajo unos takoyaki a la cama. No tenía ganas de comer, pero su rostro siempre alegre me hizo cambiar de opinión y no querer hacerla sentir mal.

Un nuevo viernes. Es mi día favorito, el día anterior al fin de semana, pero no por eso sin sueño. Bostezando crucé el pasillo hasta el salón, atrasada como siempre, y pasando frente al salón de música escuché dentro una melodía. Alguien tocaba el piano, y creí saber de quién se trataba. Me detuve, dudé por un momento, cerré mis ojos, respiré profundo y abrí lentamente la puerta

Azusa tocaba concentradamente el piano y entré al salón de música tratando de no distraerla. Me acerqué a ella tratando de que no me notara y me puse a su espalda.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar en clase? Atrasada como siempre - por alguna razón se dio cuenta que había llegado.  
\- E-este... tú también deberías estar en clase...  
\- Tengo clase de música, la profesora me deja practicar con el piano de la Escuela - aún no se volteaba a mirarme ni había dejado de tocar.

No me atrevía a hablarle, pero a la vez necesitaba asegurarme que nuestra amistad no estuviera dañada.

\- E-este... Azu-nyan... Sobre lo de ayer...

De repente Azusa dejó de tocar.

\- ¿Porqué me pediste algo así? - aún no se volteaba a mirarme.  
\- Y-ya te dije, es lindo para mí escuchar...  
\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial?  
\- Pues... solo lo encuentro lindo y ya...  
\- Todo el mundo tiene corazón, Yui.

No podía discutirle eso. Me había ganado. Hubo un denso silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente se volteó a mirarme. Su seria expresión no me gustaba para nada.

\- Si tanto te gusta escuchar latidos, pídeselo a cualquier persona - prosiguió. Cada palabra que decía, por alguna razón, me afectaba más -. Todos los corazones laten igual y todos hacen el mismo sonido, al menos los corazones sanos. Además no tiene nada de especial, es un órgano del cuerpo como cualquier otro, es sangriento y a veces golpea fuerte y molesta. Y si falla te mueres. Ya sabes, si es tan lindo para tí escucharlo, pídeselo a otra persona, todos suenan igual...  
\- ¡Pero solo me gusta escuchar el tuyo, Azu-nyan! - la interrumpí con una lágrima en la mejilla.

Ante su rostro sorprendido y sonrojado me arrodillé, la miré hacia arriba y finalmente me atreví a confesarle.

\- Azu-nyan... Ayer cuando escuché tus latidos, sentí una tranquilidad muy agradable que nunca antes había sentido - mi voz comenzó a quebrarse y bajé mi rostro -, y ahora me siento mal, como una adicta sin control. De verdad, lo siento mucho, no quise incomodarte. Discúlpame si te pedí algo así, pero por favor, no acabemos nuestra amistad. Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, pero te prometo no volver a pedirte más que...

Sus suaves manos tomaron mi cabeza y la apoyaron de costado sobre su pecho. Sus latidos, ahora fuertes y rápidos, me volvieron a tranquilizar. Mi cuerpo se congeló, pero a la vez estaba sumida en la calidez que me provocaba escuchar su corazón. Mi mejilla sentía que su pecho golpeaba con fuerza, y cada latido me estremecía más y más. Su corazón siguió latiendo muy fuerte y rápido. Quise poder no alejarme nunca de ahí.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	3. Capítulo 3: Deseo

**Houkago Heart Time**  
 **Capítulo 3: Deseo**

Estuve un buen rato escuchando el latido del corazón de Azusa. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, mi mente nublada y mis rodillas ya dolían por estar tanto rato arrodillada. Pero nada me importaba más que dejarme sumir en la calidez y ternura de sus fuertes y rápidos latidos. Hubiera querido estar ahí todo el día, sintiendo con mi mejilla cómo su pecho golpeaba con fuerza, y que lo único que mi oído escuchase por siempre fuera el corazón de Azusa.

De a poco comenzó a latir más lento y relajado, cerré mis ojos e hice el amago de querer abrazarla, pero esas mismas manos que hace un rato me acogieron ahora me apartaban. Azusa se volteó y nuevamente comenzó a tocar el piano. Me di cuenta que mis rodillas dolían y me puse de pie inmediatamente. Me sentía vacía, de vuelta en la fría realidad. Quería seguir escuchando su corazón, pero solo atiné a decirle otra cosa.

\- A-Azu-nyan... Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie...

Se tardó en responder y no dejaba de hacer sonar su melodía. Era muy suave y emotiva.

\- Sólo prométeme que no me lo volverás a pedir - no volvió a voltearse más.

Muy dentro de mí sabía que no podía prometérselo. Necesitaba volver a escuchar ese hermoso sonido dentro de su pecho.

\- Este... A-Azu-nyan, yo...  
\- Vas tarde.

Recordé que debía estar en clases hace veinte minutos. Me sobresalté y quise correr al salón, pero me acerqué a Azusa y la abracé por la espalda. La pequeña dejó de tocar el piano, se puso tensa y supuse que la habría sorprendido.

\- Gracias, Azu-nyan.

Caminé apresurada y salí por la puerta, la cerré y, antes de irme, miré discretamente por el vidrio notando que Azusa tenía una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Sawako-sensei, perdón por llegar tarde!

Interrumpí la clase abriendo bruscamente la puerta. Todos me miraron, me sentí incómoda y la profesora Sawako (a quien de cariño llamábamos "Sawa-chan", pero sólo ella y la banda lo sabíamos) me pidió sentarme lo antes posible. A tropezones llegué a mi puesto junto a Tsumugi y Ritsu.

\- Seguro te quedaste dormida otra vez, ¿verdad? - me preguntó Ritsu despacio.  
\- Bueno... - sonreí nerviosamente y le hice (o intenté hacerle) un gesto de afirmación.  
\- Toma - me dijo Tsumugi acercándome su cuaderno -. Para que veas lo que ya pasó.

Solo atiné a sonreirle.

Y precisamente, esa tarde después de clases, la profesora Sawako se hizo presente en el ensayo del Club de Música Ligera.

\- Les queda una semana para ensayar su número en el Festival Escolar. Espero que se esfuercen para dar una buena presentación.

Azusa estaba feliz, ya que por fin ensayaríamos todo el día y no perderíamos el tiempo tomando té. Hasta que vio a Sawako con un tenedor en la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal, Sawa-chan? - preguntó Tsumugi sin despegarle la vista.  
\- Mugi-chan, de todos los que has traido este debe ser el mejor - decía la profesora y mánager con la boca llena de pastel, y sin haber siquiera masticado ya estaba tomando más con el tenedor.  
\- ¡Oiga, dijo que había que ensayar! - Azusa estaba enfadada.  
\- Claro que sí, pero no dijo cuándo - intervino Ritsu como queriendo sacar más de quicio a la pequeña.  
\- ¡¿Y tú no eres la líder?! ¡Deberías preocuparte de que ensayemos más!  
\- Azusa, relájate, tienes la vista sangrienta de rabia.  
\- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que...?!  
\- ¡Aaaahhhh! - gritó Mio arrodillada y de espaldas en un rincón tapándose los oidos - ¡No hablen de sangre, por favor!  
\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Me iré!

Azusa tomó su guitarra y su mochila dispuesta a marcharse, pero la abracé por la espalda y, como una fiera domesticada, se calmó. Le sobaba la cabeza y empezó a adormilarse.

\- Yui y su capacidad de calmar bestias - destacó Ritsu con una pequeña risa.

La líder se dio cuenta de que Mio seguía en un rincón arrodillada, temblando y mirando a la pared. Se le acerca lentamente, se agacha y le susurra al oído.

\- Mio, necesitamos tu ayuda. Azusa está sangrando por los ojos y...

La bajista cae desmayada hacia un costado y Ritsu no para de reir.

Después de un momento, la profesora y las chicas, salvo Azusa que dormía en el sillón contiguo, estaban en la mesa comiendo pastel. Mio tenía un parche en la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al desmayarse, y Ritsu también tenía uno, pero por el tremendo puñetazo que le dio la bajista al recobrar la conciencia.

\- ¿No será muy tarde ya para ensayar? - preguntó Sawako notando que ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche.  
\- Sí, es cierto - la líder Ritsu se puso de pie -. Pero podríamos pasar la noche en la escuela. Nuestros sacos de dormir aún están aquí desde la última vez que nos desvelamos ensayando - su mirada de repente se volvió determinante -. ¡Porque para Houkago Tea Time nunca es tarde para ensayar, y porque el Festival Escolar es nuestro "Woodstock", el momento ideal en que podemos brillar frente a todos! ¡Nuestra banda nunca ha defraudado y esta no será la ocasión de hacerlo! ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todas levantamos la mano vitoreando la heroica arenga de Ritsu. Incluso Azusa medio dormida levantó su mano desde el sillón. Luce tan adorable cuando duerme...

\- Entonces llamaré a sus padres y les diré que se quedarán aquí - avisó la profesora.  
\- Sawa-chan, de mí no te preocupes, yo misma llamaré a mi casa - le dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo del salón camino a la azotea de la escuela.

Las estrellas brillaban como nunca y el aire nocturno de verano estaba tibio. Ya le había avisado a Ui que pasaría la noche en la escuela, pero me quedé afuera un momento más mirando las luces de la ciudad.

En eso, la puerta de la azotea se abre.

\- Yui-senpai - era la voz de la pequeña Azusa, y nerviosa me volteé a verla -. ¿Porqué tardas tanto?  
\- E-este... P-porque me gusta ver la ciudad de noche.

Azusa se acercó a mi lado y también contempló el mar de puntitos brillantes.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial? Son solo millones de luces de personas que, de seguro, le pagan a una sola compañía eléctrica monopólica por la necesidad de ver en la oscuridad.

Ese discurso era bastante similar al de esta mañana mientras tocaba el piano. Azusa tenía una visión muy fria de su entorno, y me gustaría cambiarla, enternecerla un poco. Sabía muy dentro de mí que sí había ternura en ella.

Me senté en la base de concreto de la enorme reja de la azotea y, sin que se diera cuenta, la abracé por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¡O-oye, te dije que no me lo volvieras a pedir! - protestó Azusa inmóvil.  
\- No te lo pedí, Azu-nyan, solo lo hice.

Su corazón latía tal como la primera vez que lo escuché: un poco rápido y algo lejano. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por ese hermoso sonido.

\- La verdad es que tienes gustos bastante extraños, Yui-senpai - me dijo sin siquiera hacer el amago de alejarse.  
\- Deberías apreciar más las pequeñas maravillas de la vida, Azu-nyan, como las luces de la ciudad, las estrellas... y tu corazón...  
\- P-pues yo insisto en que no tiene nada de especial - sonrojada y contradiciendo sus palabras, llevó sus delicados brazos a mis hombros.

Nunca antes había sentido algo tan agradable y reconfortante. La calidez de Azusa contrastaba con ese semblante serio, maduro e inquebrantable que solía mostrar. Sus tiernas manos apretaban un poco mis hombros y me acercaban aún más a su pecho, y aunque sus latidos se escuchaban lejanos, sentía los suaves golpes de su corazón en mi mejilla.

\- E-en serio, Yui-senpai, ¿qué tiene de especial?  
\- No lo sé, Azu-nyan, no puedo explicarlo. Es primera vez que escucho un corazón con mi propio oído y...

Azusa me apartó de su pecho con fuerza y noté que su rostro repentinamente se volvió frío. Nos miramos de frente, sus ojos se humedecieron y mi cuerpo se congeló

\- Me dijiste que sólo te interesaba mi corazón y que era el más hermoso que habías escuchado. ¿Cómo puedes saber que es el más hermoso si es el primero que escuchas?

Azusa se alejaba de a poco, caminando de espalda y a paso muy lento. No dejaba de mirarme con ese rostro que de repente se volvió asesino y que me inspiraba dolor y decepción. La sentí lejana, muy lejana, y no me estaba gustando.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	4. Capítulo 4: Desánimo

**Houkago Heart Time**  
 **Capítulo 4: Desánimo**

\- A-Azu-nyan... - susurré.

La pequeña se volteó dispuesta a irse, pero alcancé a ponerme de pie y tomarla del brazo para que no se alejara.

\- Azu-nyan, no me entendiste...  
\- Mi corazón es el primero que escuchas en tu vida - su voz se quebraba y seguía de espaldas -. Es imposible que sea el más hermoso que hayas escuchado.  
\- E-Es decir... sí he escuchado otros corazones antes. En las películas, en algunas canciones...  
\- No es lo mismo - me interrumpió volteándose y mirándome con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
\- Azu-nyan...  
\- Y por favor, no vuelvas a querer escuchar mi corazón. Ya te dije, no tiene nada de especial, es igual a todos.

Azusa caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta de la azotea y me dejó sola junto a mi incertidumbre. Las estrellas ya no brillaban y el viento soplaba más frío.

Me tomó un par de minutos reaccionar y entrar de nuevo al salón del club. Las piernas me pesaban, el pecho me dolía y quería desaparecer del mundo al menos por esta noche. Abrí la puerta y todas me miraron expectantes, como si solo estuviesen esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Caminé hacia Gitah y la tomé como haciendo ademán de querer tocar.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos todas, es momento de ensayar - la profesora Sawako lucía muy entusiasmada.  
\- Sawa-chan, yo... - me quedé inmóvil con Gitah en la mano.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Yui?

No quería que me vieran triste, así que al menos hice el intento de aparentar que no me pasaba nada.

\- E-es que... Ui me pidió que fuera a casa para... a-ayudarla en los deberes...  
\- ¿En serio? - intervino Ritsu con extrañeza -. Pero si tu hermana siempre hace todo.  
\- Sí, p-pero... e-esta vez me pidió ayuda...  
\- Tú nunca has tomado una escoba en tu vida, Yui - Mio me dejó más en aprietos.  
\- Este, yo... - ya no sabía con qué mentir.  
\- Si Yui se siente mal, yo opino que la dejemos ir - propuso Tsumugi desde el teclado -. La próxima semana puede seguir ensayando con nosotras.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Mugi - la apoyó la profesora y se me acercó tomándome de los hombros -. No serás buena para hacer los deberes de la casa, pero estoy segura que ensayarás por tu cuenta todo el fin de semana.  
\- S-sí, por supuesto Sawa-chan.  
\- Y está bien si te sientes agotada y quieres descansar. No tienes que mentirnos así.

Sawako me sonrió y me tranquilizó, no porque me haya dejado irme a casa, sino porque finalmente sí pude ocultar lo que de verdad había pasado. Cuando me dispuse a irme, Azusa me miraba con los ojos brillantes, pero apartaba la vista cada vez que la é a Gitah y salí del salón.

La calle estaba tan silenciosa que desde la entrada de la escuela podía escucharse la percusión de Ritsu, el teclado de Tsumugi, el bajo de Mio y la guitarra de la pequeña Azusa, esa pequeña que a veces es tan adorable, pero que otras veces puede ser muy odiosa. La única capaz de llevarme al cielo solo con dejarme escuchar sus latidos.

En mi camino a casa debo cruzar un puente de madera que cruza un pequeño arrollo. Es un puente tan lindo que incluso la gente lo usa para reunirse, y es normal encontrarse personas que no se ven hace tiempo. Precisamente, hoy me tocó, aunque a ellas las veo muy a menudo.

\- ¡Yui! - a lo lejos mi hermana me llamaba y se me acercaba, y mientras no estuvo a metros de mí, no me di cuenta de quien era -. Pensé que te quedarías en la escuela.  
\- Hermana... e-es que... me sentía mal, creo que necesito descansar en casa...  
\- Pero si casi nunca te enfermas.

Por detrás de Ui apareció la silueta de quien la acompañaba.

\- ¿En serio se quedaron a practicar en la escuela toda la noche? Suena tan emocionante - era Jun, compañera de clase de Ui y Azusa.  
\- ¿Te sientes bien, Yui? - insistió mi hermana.  
\- Me siento bien, Ui, no te preocupes. Creo que solo necesitaba mi camita - traté de tranquilizarla -. P-pero a cambio les dije a las chicas que ensayaría con Gitah todo el fin de semana  
\- Está bien, hermana. Por cierto, ¿no te molesta que Jun se quede con nosotras esta noche?

La niña del club de jazz me miró con una sonrisa que me dio un escalofrío.

\- N-no, claro que no, no hay problema - me apresuré en responderle.  
\- Espero no incomodarlas. Es que como pensamos que te quedarías toda la noche en la escuela pues...  
\- Claro que no me incomoda, Jun. ¡Nuestra casa es tu casa! - casi le grité tratando de ser lo más cortés posible y sin poder ocultar mi nerviosismo.  
\- Bien, Yui, llegaremos en un rato a casa. Tú si quieres adelántate.

Con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, Ui se alejó junto a Jun, quien antes de virar me dio nuevamente una sonrisa pícara.

Llegué a mi casa y, como es costumbre, me desplomé en mi cama, no sin antes dejar a Gitah apoyada en un mueble contiguo y cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto para no saber nada del exterior, sobre todo si Ui y Jun estarían pasando una velada. Estuve un buen rato mirando el techo de mi pieza, pensando en nada, con breves imágenes de mis compañeras del Club de Música Ligera y sobre todo de Azusa, esa pequeña que los últimos días me ha hecho sentir sensaciones que no conocía.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Gitah y empecé a recordar todo lo que he vivido con las chicas: cuando aprendí a tocar la guitarra, nuestro primer Festival Escolar (esa vez que Mio pasó la mayor vergüenza de su vida) y todas las veces que íbamos a la casa de veraneo de Tsumugi y Azusa terminaba quemada por el sol. No logro entenderlo. Lo que me pasa con la pequeña no me pasa con ninguna otra integrante más de la banda.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién podría llamarme? Apenas mi hermana a veces me llama. Me levanté con desgano al mueble donde lo había dejado, lo tomé y lo llevé a mi cama, con tanta flojera que ni siquiera quise ponérmelo en mi oido, así que lo puse en altavoz.

\- Hai...  
\- ¡Yui! - el grito de Mio retumbó en todo mi cuarto y me hizo levantarme de golpe.  
\- ¡¿Q-q-qué pasa, Mio?!  
\- ¡Vamos dime! ¡¿Qué pasó entre tu y Azusa?!

Mi cuerpo se paralizó. ¿Azusa les habrá contado lo que hice con ella en la azotea de la escuela? Tomé torpemente mi celular con ambas manos y seguí hablando.

\- Y-yo... este... n-n-nada, ¿p-p-porqué?  
\- ¡Azusa no ha estado tocando bien desde que te fuiste, y cuando le preguntamos qué le pasa no nos responde y sigue tocando mal! Así que espero que tú me puedas responder: ¡¿Qué le sucede a Azusa?!  
\- ¿Pasa algo con Azusa? - mi hermana entró a mi cuarto sin que me diera cuenta y escuchó los gritos de Mio.

Mi rostro estaba pálido y mis brazos temblaban. Estaba obligada a darle una respuesta inmediata a Mio y a mi hermana al mismo tiempo.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	5. Capítulo 5: Sentimiento

**Houkago Heart Time**  
 **Capítulo 5: Sentimiento**

Casi se me caía el celular de las manos y sentía que se me acababa el aire.

\- ¡Yui! ¿Vas a responder? ¿¡Qué le pasa a Azusa!? - Mio sonaba cada vez más desesperada en el altavoz de mi celular, mientras que Ui escuchaba todo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con Azusa, Yui? - mi hermana, preocupada, se me acercó un poco.

No sabía qué hacer, mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada. ¿Debía decirles la verdad a Mio y Ui? Sentía que no tenía otra opción, y ya era muy tarde para pensar en alguna mentira.

\- ¡Yui! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Yui! ¡Yui, respón...

Un estruendo interrumpió a Mio. Con mis brazos temblando, no noté que mi celular había caído al suelo. El aparato se desarmó con el golpe y se apagó.

\- Onee-chan, ¿estás bien? - Ui se agachó a recoger las partes del celular que estaban dispersas por el suelo.  
\- ¡No sé! - fue lo único que pude decir, me acosté en la cama mirando al rincón y me agarré la cabeza.  
\- ¿Por qué Mio se oía tan desesperada?  
\- ¡No sé!  
\- ¿Y qué pasó con Azusa?  
\- ¡No seeeee! - me hacía bolita sobre mi cama mientras mi hermana volvía a ensamblar el celular - No entiendo nada, no sé qué le pasó a Azu-nyan y no sé por qué Mio me gritaba de esa forma.  
\- Sea lo que sea, parece que Mio estaba muy enojada - decía Ui mientras terminaba de ensamblar mi celular y lo encendía -. ¿Segura que no pasó nada entre Azusa y tú?

No iba a responderle por cuarta vez lo mismo, así que solo me giré, aún acostada, para mirarla.

\- Pues parece que te acaban de dejar un mensaje.

Me apresuré a levantarme para quitarle mi celular de las manos a mi hermana. Era un mensaje de texto de Azusa que decía: "Tranquila, no les dije nada". De pronto, se me iluminó la mente.

\- Este... Azu-nyan se enojó porque no quise ensayar hoy, pero ya se le pasó – dije intentando sonar lo más natural posible mientras me ponía de pie.  
\- ¿Entonces era eso? qué bueno, pensé que había sido más grave - Ui se calmó, tristemente a causa de una mentira -. Onee-chan, yo venía a invitarte para que compartieras conmigo y Jun.  
\- Tengo sueño, Ui...  
\- Trajimos galletas y...  
\- ¡Voy! - la interrumpí -. Espérenme, llego en un momento.

Mi hermana solo me sonrió y salió de mi cuarto, momento que aproveché para escribirle de vuelta a Azusa: "Gracias".

No solo había galletas en el comedor. Ui también había traido papas fritas y bebidas de varios sabores. Mi hermana y Jun me estaban esperando sentadas junto a la mesita.

\- Te traje las galletas que te gustan, Yui - mi hermana me conocía tan bien que sabe que no puedo resistirme a una galleta de chocolate con relleno cremoso.  
\- A-arigato, Ui - me senté junto a ellas y me lancé de inmediato a probar esas delicias de chocolate.  
\- Bien, ahora que estamos las tres, creo que es momento de comenzar - Jun estaba dispuesta a darle emoción a la velada que recién estaba comenzando.  
\- Este... ¿comenzar qué? - pregunté con una galleta en la boca.  
\- ¡El juego de la verdad!

Me paralicé. No quería siquiera imaginarme la pregunta que me harían. Jun tomó varios papelitos y los dejó dentro de un vaso. Lo agitó e hizo que Ui sacara una pregunta.

\- "¿Alguna vez ocultaste una mala calificación?" - leyó Ui y luego respondió con vergüenza -. Pues... la verdad es que sí...  
\- Cuéntanos más - insistió Jun con impaciencia.  
\- Escondí un examen bajo mi colchón y...  
\- Y cuando nuestros padres revisaron, yo lo saqué y no alcanzaron a verlo - interrumpí completando la historia. Este juego comenzaba a gustarme.

Pasó un buen rato y quedaban solo dos papelitos en el vaso. Era mi turno.

\- "¿Has bebido alcohol a escondidas?" - leí en voz alta y un tremendo alivio me envolvió -. ¡Vaya, esta es fácil!  
\- ¡Perfecto, entonces saca el otro papel!

Yo y mi bocota...

\- "¿T-te gusta alguien?"

Me quedé congelada mirando el papel un buen rato. ¿De verdad me gustaba en quien estaba pensando? ¿Qué se supone que iba a responder?

\- ¿Y bien?  
\- ¿Y-y... bien qué?  
\- La pregunta. ¿Quién te gusta? - Jun no me quitaba la mirada ansiosa por mi respuesta.  
\- P-pues... n-no, claro que no...  
\- Esa mirada tuya dice que mientes. Cuéntanos - cada vez estaba más impaciente.  
\- Este... no lo sé...  
\- Vamos, al menos tiene que haber alguien que te llame la atención ¿no?- insistió mi hermana sumádose al entusiasmo por mi respuesta.  
\- P-pues... sí... - susurré.  
\- Ya sé, déjame adivinar - Jun se inclinó hacia atrás con actitud triunfante -. Es de nuestra escuela y suele acompañarlas en los ensayos de la banda.

Me sobresalté y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

\- Yui, no me contaste que alguien las iba a ver a los ensayos - ahora mi hermana era la de la sonrisa pícara.  
\- N-no es eso, e-es...  
\- Cuéntanos, y te prometo que no se lo contamos a nadie - Jun casi me suplicaba una respuesta -. ¿Es lindo?

Sí, claro, "lindo".

\- ¿En qué clase va? - preguntó Ui.  
\- B-bueno... - me aventuré en responder algo - en la misma que ustedes...  
\- ¡¿Es nuestro compañero?! – dijo jun casi gritando de la impresión, mientras me lamentaba por haberla impacientado aún más.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

\- Yo voy - dijo Ui poniéndose de pie.

No me imaginaba quién podía llamar a la puerta siendo ya las 11 de la noche, pero al menos me había librado del hostigamiento repentino de mi hermana.

\- No tienes de qué temer - me decía Jun a solas guiñándome un ojo -. No le contaremos a nadie. Y no hay problema en que te guste alguien, es normal.

Claro que no había problema. El problema era, de hecho, la persona.

\- Dime, ¿quién te gusta? - me susurró Jun.  
\- Yui-senpai...

Volteé bruscamente hacia quien me había nombrado y casi morí al ver quien era. En la puerta del comedor estaba Azusa mirándome fijamente, y a pesar de la hora y lo inesperado de su visita, estaba ahí, a cinco metros de mí. La respuesta que esperaba Jun había venido a mi casa, y ya no podía negarlo: algo muy fuerte estaba sintiendo por esa pequeña...

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	6. Capítulo 6: Única

**Houkago Heart Time**  
 **Capítulo 6: Única**

Fue una visita inesperada. La pequeña Azusa me miraba desde la puerta del comedor. Eran las once de la noche y, bajo el frio y la oscuridad, y con su guitarra en la espalda, por alguna razón vino hasta mi casa.

Comenzó a acercarse a la mesa donde estábamos Jun y yo. Con cada paso que daba, más escalofríos sentía en mi cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo cerca de nosotras.

\- Hola Jun. Hola... Yui - me miró con un rostro más apagado que de costumbre -. Lamento mi llegada tan inoportuna. Espero no ser una molestia.  
\- Por supuesto que no, Azusa - respondió Jun -. Eres bienvenida. Por favor, acompáñanos.

La recién llegada se sentó donde estaba Ui, quien precisamente venía entrando de vuelta al comedor y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Azusa, ¿qué te trajo hasta acá? - preguntó mi hermana, curiosa pero con su característica amabilidad.  
\- Mi casa está sola. Mis papás están de aniversario y salieron a una cita. Se lo dije a Yui en un mensaje y ella me propuso venir - volvió a mirarme totalmente inexpresiva. Luego, Ui y Jun me miraron y mi mente se bloqueó.  
\- E-este... sí, claro... e-es decir, me sentía culpable por estarme divirtiendo con ustedes mientras ella estaría sola en su casa, y la invité. Lamento no haberles avisado antes...  
\- No hay problema, onee-chan - me respondió Ui a pesar de mi nerviosismo.  
\- ¿Te unes a nuestro juego, Azusa? - le preguntó Jun a la pequeña queriendo integrarla a la velada.  
\- ¿A qué juegan?  
\- El juego de la verdad. Debes sacar una pregunta y responder sin mentir - Jun le mostró el vasito con un solo papel restante -. Es más, ahora Yui estaba respondiendo.  
\- P-pero si ya les respondí - me apresuré en decir.  
\- No nos dijiste quién era.  
\- ¿Y qué tenía que responder? - preguntó Azusa.  
\- Quién es la persona que le gusta, o que al menos le atrae.

Azusa me miró, aún sin expresión en su rostro. Por un momento pensé en decirle "me gustas tú, Azu-nyan", pero ella se me adelantó y tomó el papel con mi pregunta que aún estaba abierto sobre la mesa.

\- Esta pregunta dice "¿Te gusta alguien?". No pregunta quién, así que tienes que responder sí o no, Yui-senpai.

Nos quedamos mirando por un instante y volví a responder lo que mi hermana y Jun ya sabían.

\- S-sí, Azu-nyan, sí me gusta alguien... - "y eres tú" pensé, sin apartar la vista de esos oscuros y hermosos ojos.  
\- Bien, es todo lo que tenía que responder - concluyó Azusa apartando su vista de mi y dejando el papel en la mesa.  
\- Y nos dijo también que era alguien de nuestra clase - se apresuró en decir Jun.  
\- No tenías que decirlo, Yui-senpai - volvió a mirarme inexpresiva.  
\- ¡Oh, pero qué despistada soy! - dije entre risas nerviosas y poniéndome de pie - Azu-nyan, no puedes estar con el uniforme de la escuela toda la noche. Por favor, acompáñame, te prestaré un pijama - tomé su guitarra, que aún tenía en la espalda, y fui hasta mi cuarto.  
\- Es cierto, Azusa. Ponte cómoda, aquí te esperamos - le dijo Ui.

Dejé la guitarra junto a la mía apoyada en el mueble y su dueña entró a mi cuarto a paso lento. Me senté en mi cama y quise sacarme la duda de inmediato.

\- Azu-nyan, pensé que te habías enojado conmigo.  
\- Quería disculparme, Yui-senpai.  
\- ¿Disculparte? - le pregunté desconcertada. Azusa no es de las que siente culpa fácilmente.  
\- Sí, es decir, no fui amable contigo en la azotea de la escuela.

Traté de comprender porqué me pedía disculpas, si finalmente la culpa era mía. Estuve en silencio un momento antes de decidirme a asumirla.

\- Azu-nyan, no tienes de qué disculparte...  
\- Te hice sentir mal y provoqué que te fueras del ensayo - apartó su vista de la mía y se sonrojó un poco -. Reconozco que no me gusta verte triste.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, pero al menos ya me sentía más tranquila. Después de esta velada volveremos a la normalidad y los ensayos de la banda seguirán diariamente después de clases como siempre. O al menos eso quería creer. Azusa abrió mi clóset y sacó mi pijama, mientras por fin le pregunté algo diferente a los problemas entre ambas.

\- A-Azu-nyan, ¿cómo están las demás? ¿Pudieron ensayar?  
\- No sé si habrán seguido ensayando después de que me fui, pero después de que tú te fuiste... - suspiró antes de proseguir - n-no pude dejar de pensar en lo mal que te hice sentir. Me desconcentré, no pude seguir tocando y les dije que me iría. Ahí fue cuando Mio se enojó y te llamó, y cuando le cortaste la calmé, le dije que todo había sido mi culpa, que necesitaba disculparme contigo e irme a descansar a mi casa.

Azusa tenía en sus manos mi pijama con el dibujo de un conejito, mirándome frente a frente.

\- P-pero Azu-nyan... No debiste, e-es decir... No te sientas culpable. Además ya es tarde para ir sola por la calle y...

La pequeña me calló con un beso en la frente. De repente, la vista se me nubló.

\- Necesitaba reconciliarme contigo, Yui-senpai. A pesar de todo, no me gusta discutir contigo - y dicho eso, llevó mi pijama al baño y cerró la puerta. Me quedé un buen rato con la mente en blanco, inmóvil, sentada en mi cama.

Cuando despabilé, volví al comedor con Jun y mi hermana, y me quedé en blanco cuando ví lo que hacían: jugaban con un estetoscopio. Jun escuchaba los latidos de mi hermana con gran curiosidad, mientras me quedaba pasmada en la puerta, y pasó un buen rato hasta que la niña de las coletas me invitó con ellas a jugar con el aparato.

\- Llegó una nueva paciente a la consulta de la doctora Suzuki.

Me tomó del brazo y me sentó junto a ella. Mi pecho brincaba por lo fuerte que latía mi corazón y, por supuesto, Jun lo escuchó. Puso su estetoscopio en sus oidos y el otro extremo sobre mi pecho. Su rostro cambió de curiosidad a sorpresa.

\- ¡Wow, Yui! Tu corazón sí que late fuerte.  
\- ¿En serio? Déjame escuchar - se adelantó Ui y le quitó el aparato a Jun. Lo ubicó en sus oidos y ahora fue su turno de auscultarme -. ¡Es cierto! Tus latidos están acelerados, onee-chan. ¿Te sientes bien?  
\- S-sí, ¿p-porqué?  
\- Yo le recetaría descanso extremo - dijo Jun en su rol de doctora. Tomó una libreta rosada con notas adhesivas y comenzó a escribir -. Tome diariamente dos pastillas de flojerol y una de dormitina. En un par de semanas su corazón se relajará - dicho eso me pegó la nota adhesiva en la frente, llena de garabatos y rayas sin sentido.  
\- Pero doctora - dijo Ui siguiéndole el juego y sacándose el estetoscopio de los oidos -. Esta niña lleva mucho tiempo tomando flojerol y dormitina. No nos arriesguemos a que le de una sobredosis.

En ese momento, la curiosidad me ganó. Tomé el estetoscopio y escuché los latidos de Ui. No negaré que me gustó, y estuve un buen rato escuchando.

\- ¿Cómo está mi corazón? - me preguntó.  
\- Está muy calmado - le respondí mientras me sumergía más en ese sonido lento y suave.  
\- Es que Ui siempre está muy calmadita en todo - acotó Jun.  
\- A diferencia tuya que nunca dejas de moverte - le respondió mi hermana tomando el extremo del estetoscopio y pasándoselo a Jun -. Onee-chan, solo escucha los latidos de Jun.

La bajista del club de jazz metió el aparato entre sus ropas y lo apoyó en su piel. Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte.

\- Creo que Jun es la que necesita descanso - le dije mientras me fascinaba con sus latidos.  
\- Oye, eres tú la que debe descansar - me dijo Jun apoyando su mano en mi pecho y sintiendo mi corazón que seguía fuerte por el nerviosismo.  
\- Yui siempre está descansando - dijo mi hermana -, aunque desde que toca en la banda pasa más tiempo practicando.  
\- ¡Lo olvidé! - dije sobresaltada, quitándome el estetoscopio y poniéndome de pie - Azu-nyan aún no ha venido. Voy a buscarla.

Salí por la puerta del comedor y, para sorpresa mía, Azusa estaba junto a la puerta, usando mi pijama con el dibujo de un conejito, oculta escuchando todo lo que pasaba. Me miró de frente con frialdad y los ojos húmedos, dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. La seguí solo para que me explicara qué le había pasado. La pequeña entró a mi cuarto y, apenas yo hice lo mismo, me habló con una furia que me descolocó.

\- ¿Así que mi corazón era el único que habías escuchado en tu vida, no? Pues te veías tan fascinada usando ese estetoscopio en Ui y Jun.  
\- A-Azu-nyan, no es lo que crees...  
\- Entonces explícame porqué tus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas y porqué estabas tan sonriente cuando Jun te dejó escuchar sus latidos.  
\- P-pues... e-estaba nerviosa...  
\- Yui, te conozco cuando estás alegre, no me engañes - hizo un tenso silencio antes de proseguir -. De verdad, pensé que mis latidos eran los únicos para tí, que no te interesaba escuchar otros. Olvídate de mi corazón, ve a escuchar el de Jun si te interesa tanto.  
\- ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta, Azu-nyan? - la interrumpí con la voz entrecortada - De que ni los latidos de mi hermana ni los de Jun me encantan tanto con los tuyos.

Hice una pausa e intenté no llorar, pero de todos modos una lágrima cayó de mis ojos. El rostro de Azusa cambió de ira a compasión.

\- E-es decir, cuando escucho tu corazón, me olvido de todo y siento una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Incluso yo misma estaba sorprendida por mi modo de hablar.

\- Cuando escuché los latidos de Ui y Jun me sentí extraña. Es verdad, me dio curiosidad, porque también pensé que me interesarían. Pero sólo me di cuenta de que no me gustan tanto como los tuyos. Y de verdad no puedo esperar a que me dejes escucharlos, porque... - ya no pude aguantar y me quebré por completo - ... porque solo tu corazón me hace sentir feliz...

De pronto, las pequeñas manos de Azusa me tomaron del cuello de mi blusa y me tiraron hacia ella. La pequeña tenía sus ojos apretados y su boca estaba unida a la mía. Aún tenía mis ojos abiertos, sorprendida por lo que había hecho, pero en un instante me relajé y me dejé llevar por ese cálido y apretado beso. ¿Entonces es esto lo que siento por ella? No puedo seguir negándolo. La quiero conmigo. Por siempre.

Mis lágrimas se habían fundido con nuestro beso, pero no nos importaba. Ya nada más nos importaba.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	7. Capítulo 7: Diferente

**Houkago Heart Time**  
 **Capítulo 7: Diferente**

Fueron los 10 segundos más largos de mi vida. Nuestros labios se mantuvieron apretados y yo estaba inmóvil, sorprendida, pero feliz después de todo. La pequeña Azusa aún me sujetaba del cuello de mi blusa y me acercaba a ella, como suplicándome que no dejara de besarla.

Cuando toda mi tensión pasó a relajo y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a dejarme llevar por el momento, Azusa despegó sus labios de los míos y me apartó con sus suaves manos. La quedé mirando y tenía la cabeza gacha, pero pude ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

\- D-disculpa... - fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Me quedé pensando por un instante y le respondí nerviosa queriendo tranquilizarla.

\- N-no hay problema, Azu-nyan... s-si de verdad lo querías...  
\- No me gusta verte triste, eso es todo.  
\- A mí tampoco me gusta verte triste, p-pero...

Me quedé en silencio mientras Azusa caminaba hacia la puerta para volver con Ui y Jun.

\- A-Azu-nyan, yo...

Se quedó de espaldas a mí bajo el marco de la puerta. Le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. La quería junto a mí, a solas, aunque fuese un segundo.

\- Y-yo... s-siento algo por tí, pero no sé lo que es... - en realidad sí lo sabía, pero no estaba segura, o algo así.

La pequeña se volteó y me miró inexpresiva.

\- No se trata de pensar, sino de sentir, Yui-senpai. Si sientes algo por mí, solo dilo, no lo pienses.

Me dejó en silencio y salió de mi cuarto. No tuve más remedio que seguirla.

El primer piso estaba completamente oscuro, pero un resplandor venía del comedor. Jun y Ui estaban sentadas en el suelo viendo una película, de esas de terror chino que asustan hasta al más valiente. Ambas eran las más cercanas al televisor y Azusa estaba unos metros más atrás, seguramente para que las demás no vieran su rostro presa del miedo.

Entré al comedor a paso lento y me senté al lado de Azusa que estaba temblando viendo la película, en la que dos nocheros esperaban la salida de un monstruo de un pozo en medio del campo. La tensión era terrible, pero no me daba miedo, pues ya había visto esa película.

\- Azu-nyan... - le susurré al oido tomándole el hombro.

La pequeña gritó desesperada, intentó levantarse y cayó al suelo. Ui y Jun miraron atrás despavoridas pero luego estallaron en risa.

\- L-lo siento, Azu-nyan - traté de disculparme, pero Azusa ya se había apartado de mí y se quedó sentada apoyada en la pared.

La película se ponía cada vez más tétrica y mi hermana abrazaba con fuerza a Jun quien gritaba a cada rato. La pequeña Azusa seguía sentada junto a la pared abrazando sus piernas y temblando como perrito recién nacido. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella, pero de todos modos se apartó de mí.

\- Azu-nyan, solo quería decirte que te prestaré mi cama para que duermas.  
\- Gracias, qué amable - me respondió con sarcasmo y sin dejar de ver la película.

Me quedé junto a ella, a pesar de que se apartaba cada vez que me acercaba. La veía tan frágil que solo quería abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero ella no se dejaba. Hasta que llegó un instante en que finalmente cedió, y de un tremendo susto, y en menos de un segundo, se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Por la oscuridad, menos mal, nadie pudo ver lo sonrojada que yo estaba. Correspondí el abrazo de Azusa y la tuve como a un gatito en mi regazo hasta que la película terminó.

Después de jugar una partida de Monopoly, nos dieron las 3 de la madrugada y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de nosotras. Ui fue a su cuarto junto a Jun, mientras que Azusa y yo dormimos en el mío. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, salvo la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana, cuyo color azulino parecía hermosear más la silueta de Azusa, que estaba acostada boca arriba en mi cama y cubierta por las frazadas hasta la cintura. Yo la observaba desde un costado, en el suelo sobre mi saco de dormir.

\- Tenía frío, eso era todo - me repetía tratando de explicar porqué temblaba tanto durante la película.  
\- Ya, no te he dicho nada - le decía mientras no paraba de admirar su hermosura -. Pero si alguna vez tienes miedo, quiero estar contigo para protegerte, Azu-nyan.

La pequeña me miró por un instante y luego devolvió la mirada al techo.

\- No es necesario, Yui-senpai, sé cuidarme sola...  
\- ¡Azu-nyan, no te muevas! - la interrumpí acercándome más a ella y observando su cuello.  
\- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo? ¡Si es un bicho, quítamelo!  
\- No es eso. Solo no te muevas.

La pequeña me obedeció, se quedó inmóvil mirando al techo y estuve un buen rato mirando su cuello.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó para sacarse la duda de inmediato. Yo solo sonreí.  
\- Es curioso cómo tus latidos son visibles en tu cuello - le respondí al notar el constante movimiento de su pulso.  
\- Yui-senpai, tú estás obsesionada con mi corazón.

Me levanté del suelo, me ubiqué junto a Azusa a la altura de sus rodillas y me recosté sobre su pecho.

\- Sí, ¿y qué? - le dije mientras me dejaba llevar por el hermoso sonido de sus latidos. La pequeña suspiró y me abrazó.  
\- Yui-senpai, baka... - susurró.

Esa fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida. Poco a poco me comencé a dormir arrullada por los latidos de su corazón. Cada golpe de su pecho contra mi mejilla era un golpe de felicidad a mi alma, y sus pequeños pechos eran la almohada ideal para dormir plácidamente. La abracé por la cintura, me apreté más contra su pecho y de a poco me fui durmiendo, escuchando el hermoso corazón de Azusa que latía cada vez más lento producto del sueño. Así nos quedamos dormidas, abrazadas hasta el amanecer.

Nuestros ojos se abrieron a eso de las 10 de la mañana y Azusa tuvo que marcharse casi de inmediato. Le ofrecí acompañarla hasta su casa, pero se negó alegando que debía apresurarse para llegar lo antes posible. La dejé en la puerta de mi casa y, entre más se alejaba, más sentía que se me escapaba una parte de mí.

Fue un largo fin de semana. La flojera se me mezclaba con la angustia de estar lejos de Azusa, y con la culpa de no haber ensayado nada con Gitah a pesar de habérselo prometido a la profesora Sawako. Todo el mundo sabía que era mi hermana quien hacía todo en la casa y que yo apenas practicaba mis acordes, pero este fin de semana ni siquiera hice eso. El sábado y el domingo fui un bulto, inútil e inservible, pero feliz después de todo, soñando despierta a cada momento.

Una vez llegado el lunes, entrando a clases a primera hora, lo primero que hice desde que crucé la entrada de la preparatoria fue buscar a Azusa. Crucé el patio mirando a todos lados entre cientos de cabezas buscándola sin éxito hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, y una vez ahí me topé con la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- ¡Yui, ohayou! - me dijo a la distancia y acercándose.  
\- Ohayou, Nodoka-chan - le respondí en voz baja.  
\- Por favor, recuérdale a Ritsu que me envíe la solicitud para que su banda se presente en el Festival Escolar.  
\- Claro, lo haré - le susurré.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, Yui? - me preguntó notando mi desánimo.  
\- N-no, nada... - le dije mirando al suelo, a pesar de que, por ser mi amiga de infancia, me conocía tan bien que podía saber cómo me sentía con solo mirarme.  
\- Algo te pasa, no puedes engañarme - su amable sonrisa me invitaba a confiar en ella.

Me quedé en silencio y bajé un poco la vista.

\- Conozco ese rostro: ¿es por un chico, verdad? - se me quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta - ¿Y te corresponde?  
\- Pues... - no podía decirle que no era precisamente un chico quien me estaba preocupando.  
\- Yui, eres una chica adorable. De seguro también le gustas - hizo una pausa y la miré a los ojos. Por un instante me asusté -. Yo también estoy interesada en un chico, es de la escuela y nos estamos recién conociendo. Aunque se me hace difícil verlo, ya que los asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil me mantienen muy ocupada.

Quizás estábamos en una situación similar, con la enorme diferencia de que a ella sí le gustaba un chico. No podía decirle quién era la persona que había llegado a cambiar mi mundo.

\- Te veo luego, Yui - me dijo Nodoka y regresó a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Durante las clases, estuve totalmente desconcentrada. Nada de lo que enseñaba la profesora Sawako se me quedaba en la cabeza, y en más de algún momento me quedé dormida. Solo el regaño de la profesora y las risas de mis compañeros me despertaban.

Durante los recreos, fui hasta el salón de la clase de segundo grado en que Yui, Jun y Azusa son compañeras, pero a ésta última no la encontré. Mi hermana me dijo que no había ido a clases, pero al parecer Jun la había visto entrando en la mañana. Me fui resignada y, mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi salón, le escribí al celular "Te extraño".

Después de clases, y como siempre, llegué tarde al ensayo. Tsumugi me estaba esperando con un trozo de pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa, pero no era eso lo que me interesaba mirar. Azusa aún no llegaba al salón. Me senté junto a la rubia y comí algo de pastel, pero su sabor no era el mismo, como si la angustia por no saber de la pequeña me adormeciera el gusto.

\- ¿Yui, has sabido de Azusa? - me preguntó Tsumugi.

Apenas tuve ánimos de mirarla al rostro y sonreirle aunque fuese un segundo.

\- No lo sé, no la ví en los recreos - "y ojalá hubiera sabido de ella", pensé.  
\- Pues no debería tardar en llegar. Azusa es una niña muy responsable - dijo la líder Ritsu.  
\- Y ya deberíamos aprender de ella - intervino Mio.  
\- Por cierto, ¿supieron que Nodoka tiene novio?

Casi me ahogo con el pastel por la pregunta de Ritsu. Nodoka ya me lo había contado, ¿pero de verdad era un tema tan relevante?

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó Tsumugi incrédula -. Me pregunto si será guapo, y si tendrá la paciencia para estar con una chica tan ocupada como Nodoka.  
\- Oye, Mio - preguntó la baterista -. ¿Cuándo vas a tener novio?  
\- ¿¡Yo!? P-pues... N-no es asunto tuyo. Además, no creo que algún chico se interese en mí.  
\- Créeme, hay algunos lo suficientemente pacientes como para soportar tu carácter.  
\- ¿¡Q-qué quieres decir!?  
\- ¿Y tú, Kotobuki, ya tienes a tu príncipe azul?  
\- Pues... la verdad es que no había pensado en eso. Pero cuando me guste un chico, espero que sea el indicado.  
\- ¿Y tú, Yui?  
\- ¿Yo qué?  
\- ¿Algún novio? - me preguntaba mientras comía el último trozo de pastel, sin despegarme la vista.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a responderle? ¿Que no era un chico el que me había besado el viernes por la noche?

\- ¿Porqué mejor no dejas de hacer preguntas tan incómodas y nos ponemos a ensayar? - sentenció Mio defendiéndome y poniéndose de pie.  
\- Y-yo... ya vuelvo... - les dije a todas con la cabeza gacha y salí del salón en dirección al baño.

Me lavé el rostro con fuerza, como si la angustia también pudiera llevársela el agua. Me miré al espejo y seguí pensando en lo mismo que he pensado este largo día: no sabía qué había pasado con Azusa. A cada momento crecía lo que sentía por ella, pero también crecía la incertidumbre de si lo nuestro debía o no suceder.

\- Yui-senpai...

Una voz me llamó a mis espaldas. Como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, Azusa de algún modo llegó junto a mí. Me volteé rápidamente con sorpresa, queriendo hacerle mil preguntas a la vez.

\- Por fin te encuentro.

¿"Por fin te encuentro"? Creo que no era ella precisamente quien tenía que hacer esa pregunta.

\- Estuve todo el día ocupándome de unos asuntos y no tuve tiempo de buscarte. Vengo del salón del club y las chicas me dijeron que habías venido para acá. Te pido disculpas por no haber estado para tí cuando me busc..  
\- Azusa... - la interrumpí con la voz entrecortada y su cara de inmediato se congeló en una expresión de susto. Es primera vez que no la llamo "Azu-nyan" -. L-lo siento... Yo...  
\- No te disculpes, yo tuve la culpa por desaparecerme y no...  
\- No es por eso... - la voz se me quebraba -. Es que... lo nuestro no está bien... - hice una pausa bajo la sombría mirada de la pequeña -. Todas las chicas de la banda están pensando en cómo serán sus novios, y Nodoka-chan... ¡Nodoka-chan está saliendo con un chico! ¿Qué voy a decirles a todas, que tengo novia?

Estuve un buen momento en silencio, un incómodo y denso silencio.

\- Lo siento, Azusa... creo que prefiero que solo seamos amigas y compañeras de banda, y que ambas salgamos con un chico, que es lo que debe ser...

Azusa no me quitaba la mirada, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	8. Capítulo 8: Desconcierto

**Houkago Heart Time**  
 **Capítulo 8: Desconcierto**

No era la primera vez que veía el rostro de Azusa tan triste, pero esta vez sentí algo más. Sus profundos ojos oscuros también me transmitían decepción y frustración. Y tampoco era la primera vez que por mi culpa se ponía así, pero pasados unos instantes, me di cuenta que no debí hacerlo. Me acerqué un poco a ella.

\- A-Azu-nyan, lo siento, yo...

La pequeña se apartó de mí inmediatamente, sin quitarme la vista.

\- Y-yo no quise...  
\- ¡Todo es tan fácil, Yui! - me dijo con la voz quebrada - Ya te lo dije antes: ésto se trata de sentir, no de pensar.  
\- P-pero...  
\- ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida como para creer lo que me decías el viernes y los mensajes que me enviaste? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que aún eras una niña inmadura que no tiene claros sus sentimientos? - hizo una incómoda pausa y no dejó de mirarme con esos oscuros y húmedos ojos - Espero que algún día descubras que no importa a quien ames, y que solo importa que quieras ver a esa persona feliz y tenerla junto a ti en cada momento. Yo siento eso por tí, Yui.

Dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño. La seguí esperando alcanzarla y corrimos por el pasillo, pero una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo.

\- ¡Yui! - me gritó Mio. Me di vuelta por un momento, asustada, y cuando volví a ver a Azusa ya se había ido - ¿Yui, qué diablos está pasando?  
\- P-pues yo, e-este... A-Azu-nyan se escapó y...  
\- Sí, ya me di cuenta. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, mientras por detrás la seguían Ritsu y Tsumugi con clara preocupación.

\- ¡Y-yo no le hice nada!  
\- ¿Pero qué le pasó? - me preguntó Ritsu.

Me quedé en blanco, y sólo atiné a mirar hacia la salida, con la lejana esperanza de que Azusa volviera.

\- ¡Yui, respóndenos! - me insistió Mio.  
\- No la presiones, Mio - le dijo Tsumugi, tratando de controlar la situación.  
\- Solo le estoy pidiendo una explicación, ella debe saber qué le pasó a Azusa - me volvió a clavar la vista -, ¿o no?

Solo atiné a agarrarme la cabeza y tartamudear con desesperación.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, chicas? - Nodoka llegó desde el pasillo a paso acelerado, seguramente alertada por nuestro escándalo. Se ubicó junto a Mio, quien la miró e hizo una breve pausa antes de responder.  
\- Nodoka... Bueno, pues... Nada de qué preocuparse, sólo un berrinche de Azusa, ¿cierto, Yui?

Mio me miró con su clásico rostro de "admite tu culpa o pagarás las consecuencias", pero al parecer esta vez me quiso ayudar.

\- S-si... P-permiso... - fue lo único que pude decir y me abrí paso entre el grupo para subir la escalera de vuelta hacia el salón del club.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue recostarme en el sillón boca abajo, cubrir mi rostro con un cojín y soltar en él un grito desesperado que no quise que nadie escuchara. Ahora, por mi culpa, Azusa salió de la escuela, quién sabe hacia dónde, y no puedo decir a nadie la verdadera razón. Aún sabiendo que la responsabilidad de todo este alboroto era mía, soy incapaz de decir toda la verdad por el bien de la banda. ¿En serio ocultar este sentimiento era más importante que el bienestar de mis amigas?

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Escaparme de la escuela e ir en busca de Azusa? No sé cómo pensé que eso sería una buena idea, pero en menos de dos segundos ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta del salón dispuesta a salir a buscar como fuese a la pequeña, pero antes que pudiera poner un solo pie fuera, Mio apareció frente a mí y entró con las demás.

\- ¿Y tú para dónde vas? - me preguntó mientras entraba y se ubicaba tras la mesa junto a Ritsu y Tsumugi, esta última con una expresión demasiado seria para su personalidad tan alegre.  
\- Yo, este... - traté de responderle desde la puerta, cuidando de no delatar mi verdadera intención -. Bueno, iba a buscarlas, es que se demoraban tanto que pensé que...  
\- Tenemos que hablar, Yui - mi cuerpo entero se congeló con esa frase -. Y quiero que esta vez nos respondas con la verdad.

Las tres me miraban con un rostro amenazante. ¿Acaso ya descubrieron todo? ¿Se enteraron de lo que pasaba entre Azusa y yo? ¿Pero cómo pudieron saberlo?

\- Nodoka-chan nos contó todo - respondió Tsumugi a mi pensamiento, y su expresión no era nada alentadora. ¿Así que Nodoka, mi amiga de infancia, mi confidente, sabe todo lo que pasa entre Azusa y yo, y se lo contó a las chicas?  
\- ¿Es cierto, Yui? - me preguntó Ritsu apoyando sus manos en la mesa.  
\- ¿Q-qué cosa? - pregunté haciéndome la desentendida, mientras Tsumugi tomaba su celular y hacía una llamada.  
\- No mientas más, Yui, sabemos lo que ocultan Azusa y tú - me dijo amenazante Mio.

Ya no había más remedio. Me acerqué a la mesa y las enfrenté como nunca antes lo hubiese imaginado. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir ocultándolo? Las miré de frente y suspiré antes de hablar.

\- Chicas... E-es cierto...

Hubo un tenso silencio y no pude evitar agachar el rostro y mirar al suelo, con tal de no ver la mirada amenazante de mis amigas. Mio se cruzó de brazos y siguió interrogándome.

\- ¿Y no entiendes el daño que le estás haciendo a Azusa?  
\- ¡Y-yo... les juro que no quería hacerlo! - volví a mirarlas dispuesta a defenderme - Solo quise decirle lo que de verdad pensaba, pero se molestó y... bueno...  
\- No contesta - dijo Tsumugi quien intentaba llamar a la pequeña.  
\- Yo creo que deberíamos calmarnos - sugirió Ritsu caminando hacia la ventana y con los brazos tras la cabeza -. Se le va a pasar y va a volver, les apuesto.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en una situación como esta? - le recriminó Mio.  
\- No es primera vez que Azusa hace un berrinche así.  
\- Eso no nos asegura que vaya a volver. Tampoco sabemos cómo reaccionará.

Me desplomé en el sillón, frustrada, boca arriba y cubriéndome el rostro con los brazos, con el peso de no saber dónde estaba Azusa.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa, chicas, creo que no debí...  
\- Yui, no te preocupes - me dijo Tsumugi con su dulce voz, acercándose a mi -. Hiciste bien tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Me incorporé para quedar sentada en el sillón y miré a Tsumugi con la mirada llorosa.

\- ¡Esto es tan difícil, Mugi-chan! Sé que no debería pasar esto entre Azu-nyan y yo, pero lo que siento es tan grande que no puedo estar sin ella. No puedo seguir negándolo, y ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás. ¡La necesito conmigo, yo la...!

Detuve mi confesión ante la mirada de desconcierto de Tsumugi. La quedé mirando asustada por un momento.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Yui? - me preguntó Mio. Me tomó un largo instante darme cuenta de la razón de esa pregunta.  
\- O sea que... ustedes no...

De pronto, alguien entra.

\- Disculpen la demora...  
\- ¿¡Azu-nyan!? - me sobresalté y me giré para verla.  
\- Se los dije - dijo Ritsu mirando por la ventana.

Azusa notó el ambiente tenso que se respiraba en el salón.

\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- ¿"Disculpen la demora"? - Mio se acerca a la pequeña y la enfrenta -. Sabemos porqué escapaste, Azusa. Yui nos confirmó los rumores, sabemos lo que ocultan ella y tú.

La pequeña me mira con cara de pánico.

\- ¿Es cierto, Yui?  
\- Yo... n-no sé de qué me hablan...  
\- ¿Contaste nuestro secreto a las chicas?  
\- ¡Te juro que no sé de qué me hablan!

En ese momento, entra Nodoka al salón.

\- Pues ahora sabrás de qué hablamos - sentenció Mio -. Nodoka, cuéntanos.

La expectación era máxima, y mis brazos comenzaban a temblar. La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil tenía la última palabra.

\- Chicas, no es fácil para mí decirles esto - hizo una incómoda pausa -. Hemos confirmado las sospechas: Azusa fotografió los exámenes finales de tercer grado y los repartió entre las alumnas de la Preparatoria.

No podía creer lo que decía Nodoka. Miré a todas las chicas con desesperación como tratando de entender porqué acusaban a Azusa de algo así, pero parece que a nadie le sorprendía, como si ya supieran lo que acabábamos de escuchar.

\- Me temo que el director va a suspenderla - finalizó Nodoka y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Azusa -. Lo siento, no quería hacer esto, pero debo hacer lo que el director me pide. Debes ir a su oficina ahora.

La escena se paralizó. Nodoka frustrada, Mio triunfante, Tsumugi dolida, Ritsu indiferente, yo confundida y Azusa delatada. Por primera vez sentía que nuestro grupo se estaba dividiendo.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	9. Capítulo 9: Incertidumbre

**Houkago Heart Time**

 **Capítulo 9: Incertidumbre**

Azusa fue descubierta. No por el amor que teníamos juntas, sino por algo que nadie esperaba: se encargó de fotografiar los exámenes finales de tercer grado y los repartió entre todas las alumnas, o al menos entre varias de ellas, porque ninguna de nosotras en la banda recibió una copia. ¿Porqué nos habrá ocultado algo tan serio?

Un horrible silencio invadía el salón del Club de Música Ligera mientras Azusa, acompañada de Nodoka, salía en dirección al despacho del director. Iban a suspenderla, todas lo sabíamos, y lo primero que me pregunté fue qué pasará con la banda. Estaba petrificada, de rodillas y apoyada en el respaldo del sillón mirando hacia la puerta, deseando que todo fuera mentira y Azusa volviera. Me volteé para quedar sentada en el sillón y miré al suelo. No tenía ganas de mirar a nadie, solo quería despertar de este horrible sueño.

\- Tranquila, Yui - me dijo Tsumugi sentándose a mi lado, mientras yo seguía sin mirar a nadie -. Estuvo bien lo que le dijiste en el baño. Hiciste lo que pudiste al tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

No lo dude un segundo y miré a la rubia a los ojos. Estaba decidida a contarle la verdad, y ya nada más me importaba.

-Mugi-chan, eso no fue lo que pasó en el baño. Yo tampoco sabía lo que tramaba Azu-nyan.

Todas se miraron extrañadas hasta que Ritsu sacó la voz.

\- ¿O sea que tú no estabas metida en ese lío?  
\- ¡Claro que no!  
\- ¿Y todas esas veces que se escapaban juntas no era para...?  
\- ¡Que no, yo no tenía idea de las fotos a los exámenes!  
\- Pues gracias por aclarárnoslo - interrumpió Mio y me quedé mirándola -. Ahora ya sabemos quién es de verdad la inmadura del grupo, y ella solo tiene lo que se merece.

Sin quitarle la vista, me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

\- Azu-nyan es inocente - le dije con una seguridad que incluso a mí misma me sorprendió. Mio me miró con notoria sorpresa.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No ves que la investigaron y la descubrieron?  
\- Aún así, no creo que lo haya hecho solo por travesura. Ella no haría algo como eso. De seguro la obligaron a hacerlo.  
\- Y si ese fuera el caso, y si ella es tan madura como dice, ¿porqué no simplemente se negó? Cualquiera con un poco de razonamiento sabría que lo que hizo está mal.  
\- Ella no es culpable - insistí -. Yo lo sé.  
\- Agh, está bien, allá tú - dijo resignada Mio y se dirigió a las demás -. Lo que nos debe preocupar ahora es seguir ensayando la nueva canción, que el Festival Escolar es este viernes.

Me aparté y me apoyé en la pared, resignada, harta, pero segura de que Azusa sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

\- No será lo mismo sin Azu-nyan...  
\- Claro que sí - dijo Mio caminando a buscar su bajo que aún estaba en su estuche -. Hemos vuelto a ser las cuatro originales.  
\- Pero ya hemos ensayado un montón con ella. Tendríamos que readaptar la canción.  
\- No tenemos otra opción, Yui, hay que readaptarla - dijo Ritsu acercándose a la batería -. Y tenemos solo cuatro días, así que a ensayar se ha dicho.

Me quedé inmóvil y en blanco mientras Tsumugi armaba su teclado. Comencé a sentarme en el suelo cuando una idea descabellada pasaba por mi cabeza, hasta que la voz de Mio me devolvió a la realidad.

\- Yui, vamos, toma tu guitarra - no le hice caso y seguí en el suelo -. ¡Yui, a ensayar!

Me levanté como pude, desganada, con un ánimo digno de un perezoso. Me acerqué a Gitah y la tomé, no para sacarla y tocar, sino para ponérmela de vuelta en mi espalda y caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Yui? - me preguntó Mio.  
\- Lo que tú no estás dispuesta a hacer - le respondí de inmediato y salí corriendo del salón. Creo que Mio comenzó a seguirme, pero no tuve ni tiempo ni ganas de mirar hacia atrás.

Llegué apresurada al despacho del director, y dentro estaba la profesora Sawako ordenando libros en un estante.

\- Vaya, Yui. En un minuto iré al salón a ver su ensayo - se volteó a verme -. Qué agitada estás. ¿Pasa algo?  
\- ¿Dónde está Azu-nyan? - le pregunté jadeando.  
\- Azusa, pues... no la he visto, ¿porqué?

No quise escuchar más y volví a correr, ahora hacia la salida de la escuela. Llegué a la puerta que da al patio y logré ver a Nodoka junto a la reja de salida a la calle.

\- ¡Nodoka-chan! - le grité mientras me le acercaba apresurada.  
\- Yui, ¿qué pasa? - me preguntó desconcertada al ver que apenas podía hablar.  
\- Azu... A-Azu-nyan... ¿dónde... está?  
\- Bueno, hace cinco minutos el director la suspendió y se fue, supongo que a su casa.  
\- ¡Yui! - me gritó Mio desde la puerta, y yo volví a correr - ¡Yui, no escapes!

Corrí por la calle como nunca antes había corrido. Azusa no debía estar tan lejos, y estaba decidida a alcanzarla. El cansancio me estaba ganando, Mio me estaba siguiendo y no pensé ni un segundo en detenerme. Ya no sentía mis piernas, pero no me importó. Seguí corriendo, hasta que una piedra se cruzó en mi huida, caí y me azoté la frente contra el pavimento. No hice ni amago de querer levantarme.

\- ¡Yui! - me gritó Mio acercándose a mí, viendo mi estado indigno y mi llanto desconsolado.

Por el cansancio apenas podía llorar, no producto del dolor del golpe, sino de la frustración y la impotencia. Un dolor mucho más grande que el dolor físico. Mio quiso levantarme, pero apenas logró dejarme sentada en el suelo. Se sentó conmigo, vio la herida en mi frente, sacó unos pañuelos desechables y me limpió. Me extrañó su actitud tan protectora.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿sí?  
\- E-es que... e-es que... - era primera vez que lloraba frente a ella y me daba algo de vergüenza - la banda no será lo mismo sin Azu-nyan...  
\- Tranquila - con otro pañuelo me secó las lágrimas -. Después de las vacaciones de invierno volverá con nosotras.  
\- N-no entiendo cómo pudo hacer algo tan malo como para que la suspendieran, ¡ella no es así! - era como si con cada palabra el llanto me saliera más ahogado.  
\- Ya, no pienses más en eso, te hace mal.

Me levanté como pude y caminé con ella de vuelta a la escuela. En la salida nos esperaban Ritsu, Tsumugi y la profesora Sawako, que ya sabía todo lo que había pasado. Llevaban con ellas el bajo de Mio en su estuche y el teclado de la rubia también en el suyo. Lógico: ya no podíamos ensayar hoy.

\- Tadaima... - grité como zombie al llegar a casa.  
\- Okaeri, onee-chan - me respondió mi hermana desde la cocina y caminé hasta allí casi arrastrando los pies. Estaba preparando la cena, pero me vio y la dejó de lado para acercarse a mí con clara preocupación -. ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?

Mientras Ui ordenaba la mesa y servía la cena, le conté todo lo que pasó: lo que Azusa ocultaba, la suspensión y mi azote en plena calle.

\- Así que por eso Azusa estaba tan desaparecida todo el día - dedujo mi hermana.  
\- Yo aún no lo creo. ¿De verdad Azu-nyan sería capaz de algo así?  
\- A mí también me cuesta creerlo - me dijo mientras nos sentábamos a comer.  
\- Y lo peor es que no estará de vuelta en la banda hasta que terminen las vacaciones de invierno. Me siento mal, le debo una disculpa enorme.  
\- ¿Y porqué, onee-chan?

Suspiré hondo antes de contarle. Ella era la única en quien confiaba para desahogar todo lo que sentía, y a estas alturas ya no podía aguantarlo más.

\- Ui, yo... - le tomé la mano sobre la mesa - S-siento algo muy fuerte, que no había sentido antes... A-Azu-nyan... me gusta mucho...

El rostro de mi hermana cambió, y de inmediato supe que era algo que no esperaba que le contara. Me arrepentí por un instante, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Y-yo... n-nunca pensé que la primera persona que me gustara sería una chica - proseguí -. Pero ya no puedo seguir negándolo, Azu-nyan me gusta mucho. Y fui yo la culpable de su mal carácter hoy: le dije que no quería que mi primera novia fuese una chica, y que solo debíamos ser amigas.  
\- ¿Pero tú la quieres junto a tí?

Agaché el rostro, gesto suficiente para que Ui supiera mi respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo descubriste que te gustaba?  
\- Bueno... c-cuando vino a quedarse con nosotras el viernes en la noche, dormimos juntas... n-nos besamos y-y...  
\- Onee-chan - me volvió a sonreir, y sentí por fin que estaba haciendo lo correcto -. Es cierto que un amor entre chicas no es algo que se vea en todas partes, pero si de verdad Azusa te gusta mucho, quédate con ella, cuidala. No importa si no es un romance como los demás, sólo importa que seas feliz. Y yo quiero verte feliz.

Sus palabras llegaron hasta mi alma. Es cierto que había pensado en eso antes, pero recien ahora que Ui me aconsejó fue cuando le tomé el verdadero sentido a todo. Dormí un poco más tranquila, pero con la preocupación golpeándome por dentro.

\- One! Two! One, two, three, four!

Era martes y Ritsu daba la señal de partida para volver a ensayar la nueva canción que estrenaremos el viernes. Me duele reconocer que tuvo razón al proponer readaptar la canción sin Azusa. Tuvo razón, pero eso no quita que la pequeña sea importante para la banda. En realidad, todas lo somos pero, al menos para mí, la semana pasó mucho más lenta que lo normal. Los ensayos con la banda eran eternos sin ver la hermosa mirada de Azusa, su sonrisa tan esquiva, su voz adorable, sus abrazos... sus latidos...

El miércoles, como siempre, casi nos quedamos sin poder tocar en el Festival Escolar. Ritsu nuevamente había olvidado llenar el formulario de inscripción con Nodoka, pero ésta lo permitió de todos modos. Era buenísimo que Nodoka fuese tan permisiva con nosotras. Lástima que no pudo serlo para defender a Azusa. Le envié un mensaje de texto: "Te extraño. Perdóname", pero no tuve respuesta en todo el día. Después del ensayo fui hasta su casa, pero no había nadie.

El jueves con las chicas ensayamos todas las canciones que tocaremos en el Festival Escolar, incluyendo la canción nueva, adaptada sin Azusa. Cada vez que la tocábamos me acordaba más de ella, era la que más empeño ponía al ensayar y la que más rápido aprendía la canción.

\- Por supuesto que hace falta Azusa - dijo Mio después del ensayo mientras caminábamos por la calle.  
\- Y más ahora que no sabemos dónde está - continuó Tsumugi -. No hay nadie en su casa, es como si ella y su familia se hubieran ido de la ciudad. Tampoco responde mensajes.  
\- Apuesto que es otro de sus berrinches - prosiguió Ritsu -. Conociéndola, de seguro cree que es culpa nuestra que la hayan suspendido.  
\- ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Todas enmudecieron y dejaron de caminar ante mi pregunta.

\- N-no crean que soy pájaro de mal agüero - me apresuré en decirles -, pero si ni ella ni su familia están en su casa, algo malo debe estar pasando.  
\- O simplemente aprovecharon la suspensión de Azusa para salir de vacaciones - dijo Mio -. Tranquilízate, Yui, todo va a estar bien.

Eso último sonó a mera frase de rutina. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y el grupo siguió caminando, excepto yo. Comencé a quedarme atrás, pero volví a dirigirme a todas.

\- Ustedes no entienden como me siento, ¿no? - dije esa frase con una fuerza inusual en mí, tanto que todo el grupo se detuvo a oirme, de hecho, Mio se me acercó -. Azu-nyan no es cualquier persona para mí.  
\- Créeme que para nosotras tampoco...  
\- ¡Es que no se nota! - alcé la voz y comencé a sollozar -. Estoy angustiada por no saber de ella, en donde está y cómo está. Para mí no es tan simple como decir "terminará la suspensión y volverá".  
\- Yui, de verdad, no creo que sea para tanto...  
\- ¡Claro que lo es! - mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi mejilla -. Si algo malo le pasa a Azu-nyan, creo que no podré aguantarlo - tomé una pausa y me quedé mirándola a los ojos. Estaba decidida. Le susurré -. Mio, yo la amo... No como amiga, ni como compañera de banda. La amo y quiero ser su novia...

Ritsu y Tsumugi se acercaron. La primera con evidente sorpresa, la segunda con su típica tranquilidad. Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, necesitaba que ellas supieran lo que de verdad sentía por Azusa. Quería que entendieran cómo me siento de verdad. Ritsu fue la primera en hablar.

\- O sea que eres lesb...

Mio la calló con un solo pisotón en el pie y la baterista se retorció de dolor con un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Yui? - me preguntó Mio.  
\- Bueno... - le respondi tratando de alejar el llanto - Por un momento lo dudé, pero ahora estoy segura: Azu-nyan me gusta mucho...

Se notaba en su rostro la incredulidad y el desconcierto. Tsumugi fue quien acabó con la incomodidad, se acercó a mi y me tranquilizó.

\- Yo creo que no hay nada de malo en que te guste una chica, menos si se trata de Azusa-chan que es una chica tan adorable.  
\- Por favor, chicas, prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie. Se los suplico.  
\- Cuenta con nosotros, Yui - Tsumugi se dirigió a las demás -. ¿Mio, estás de acuerdo?

La bajista lo dudó por un momento, espabiló y respondió, aún sin creer lo que escuchaba.

\- P-por supuesto, cuenta conmigo. ¿Ritsu?

La líder, que aún estaba agachada por el dolor, levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

Esa noche, de nuevo me costó dormir. Ni el nerviosismo por la presentación en el Festival Escolar era comparable a la incertidumbre que tenía por Azusa. El pecho se me apretaba cada vez que pensaba en ella y, sobre todo, en cómo y dónde estaría. Le volví a escribir desde el celular: "Te extraño, quiero volver a verte", pero acabé por dormirme esperando una respuesta.

El escenario se sentía raro sin Azusa. Ya no podía ver sus ojitos oscuros y su rostro sin expresión alguna que no reflejaba lo nerviosa que estaba por dentro, y que sólo yo sabía interpretar. La conozco tanto que ya la siento parte de mí: sus suaves labios besando los mios y sus brazos acogiéndome en su pecho me provocaban no querer volver a alejarme de ella. Lamentablemente, eso ya ocurrió.

\- Recuerden: nada de hablar sobre lo que pasó con Azusa - nos advertía Mio antes de salir a escena. La imagen de la banda estaba en peligro y, al parecer, toda la escuela ya sabía lo ocurrido. No era necesario seguir dándole vueltas.

Por alguna razón, siempre me tocaba saludar primero al público, aunque nunca tuviera nada muy inteligente que decir.

\- Ohayou, minna-san! - grité al micrófono que llegó a acoplarse -. B-bueno... Somos Houkago Tea Time. Prometemos darles un buen espectáculo, y esperamos que les gusten nuestras canciones... a-aunque ya las conocen todas p-pero, como siempre, daremos lo mejor de nosotras, hemos ensayado mucho y, bueno... e-etto...  
\- ¡Nuestra primera canción es Fuwa Fuwa Time! - me interrumpió Mio desde su micrófono para comenzar de inmediato a tocar.  
\- Hai!  
\- One, two, three, four!

Ritsu dio la señal de partida. Nuestra música era acompañada de los aplausos rítmicos del público en el que pude divisar a Ui, Jun, Nodoka y, por supuesto, la profesora Sawako, nuestra asesora. Eran nuestras asistentes más fieles, aunque también comenzamos a sumar más público cada vez que tocábamos. Finalmente, es el aplauso el que nos motiva a seguir presentándonos y a hacer nuevas canciones.

Todas las chicas en el auditorio coreaban "Fuwa Fuwa Time", era nuestra canción más famosa, y una vez que terminamos y todas aplaudieron, comenzamos de inmediato nuestra segunda canción, "Gohan wa okazu", famosa por su letra tan estúpida e infantil que se notaba a kilómetros que la había escrito yo. Pero al público le gustaba, y eso era lo importante.

Llevábamos unos quince minutos en el escenario y habíamos tocado cuatro canciones. Nos encantaba que la gente ya las conociera y las cantara, pero ya era hora de poner en acción lo que habíamos estado ensayando todo este tiempo: presentar la nueva canción.

\- Mira toda la gente que nos vino a ver, Mio-senpai - dije al micrófono.  
\- ¡No me llames senpai, Yui! - me dijo acercándose a mí.  
\- ¡Hey hey, Mio! Ten cuidado con los cables - advirtió Ritsu en la batería al ver que Mio estaba a punto de enredarse -. No vaya a ser que te pase lo mismo que cuando tocamos por primera vez...  
\- ¡No me lo recuerdes, Ritsu! - respondió Mio entre las risas del público que de inmediato recordó las franjas celestes bajo su falda.  
\- Ya, no peleen - dijo Tsumugi a su micrófono -. Hay que presentar la nueva canción.  
\- Hai! - respondí - B-bueno, verán... n-nos tomó mucho tiempo crear esta canción... e-este... o-ojalá les guste...

Sonreí con nervios y alisté mi guitarra entre los gritos del público. De repente, los gritos se detuvieron bruscamente y las personas miraban con sorpresa hacia un costado del escenario. Estuve un par de segundos tratando entender lo que pasaba, hasta que un chispazo de los parlantes, de cuando se conecta un instrumento, me hizo mirar. La pequeña estaba frente a un micrófono lista para tocar su guitarra. Sus negros ojos no se despegaban del público, que no podía creer quién acababa de subir al escenario.

Azusa había vuelto.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


	10. Capítulo 10: Decisión (capítulo final)

**Houkago Heart Time**

 **Capítulo 10: Decisión**

La pequeña había regresado. Nadie la llamó, nadie la esperó. Solo subió al escenario, conectó su guitarra y se puso frente al micrófono. Toda la escuela estaba paralizada, expectante por lo que pudiera pasar. Incluso logré ver al director ponerse de pie con una expresión de indignación, pero sin querer hacer nada para detener a Azusa. Tsumugi, Mio, Ritsu y yo tampoco hicimos nada. Toda la escuela quería que la pequeña de los ojos profundos, esa que me hizo soñar despierta, tuviera la primera palabra:

\- Etto... disculpen la llegada tan imprevista - dijo al micrófono -. Yo sé que no merezco estar aquí después de lo que hice. Reconozco que estuvo mal, pero aún así he venido, no porque quiera que me levanten la suspensión, ya que sería injusto, sino porque quiero explicarles lo que pasó, y porque estuve con las chicas ensayando este show durante meses.

Con esa última frase no hizo más que aumentar la expectación que se respiraba en el auditorio.

\- El viernes pasé la noche en casa de Yui - prosiguió y entré en pánico interno al ver que Azusa podía contar lo que hicimos en mi casa -. Al amanecer, mi papá me avisa por celular que mi mamá había amanecido con una gran inflamación en el cuello y que habían ido al hospital. Me fui muy temprano, y una vez allá mi papá me cuenta que mi mamá... - hizo una pausa antes de quebrarse por completo - Mi mamá tiene cáncer a la tiroides...

Fueron siete palabras que nos dejaron a la banda y a toda la escuela congelada. Tsumugi se cubrió la boca con las manos, mientras pude ver que Ui y Jun, en el público, también tenían una expresión de impacto. Parecía que Azusa ni a sus mejores amigas les había contado. Sabíamos que había cosas que la pequeña nos ocultaba, pero esto vino a confirmar que, definitivamente, no confía en ninguna de nosotras.

\- Yo... - continuó con la voz quebradísima y los ojos húmedos - q-quería ayudar a mi mamá a pagar el tratamiento y la cirugía. Y-yo sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, p-pero quería cumplir una promesa: el sábado, mi papá y yo pasamos la noche en el hospital con mi mamá, y al amanecer les prometí que haría lo que fuera para reunir el dinero que necesitaban. Por eso el lunes, sin que nadie me viera, entré al salón de profesores, robé los exámenes y los copié para venderlos - hizo una breve pausa antes de terminar -. N-no he venido a que me levanten la suspensión. Sólo quería dejar claro lo que había pasado, porque por mi mamá... soy capaz... de todo...

El auditorio estaba en completo silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el llanto desconsolado de Azusa. Tsumugi se le acercó y la abrazó, mientras Ritsu salía de la batería, tomaba mi micrófono y se dirigía al público.

\- Bueno... debo decir que nosotras estamos tan sorprendidas como ustedes. Y como líder de Houkago Tea Time, y en nombre de toda la banda, les pido a todos que, por favor, perdonen a Azusa. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero lo hizo por un buen motivo, y le quiero pedir, señor director - Ritsu lo miró y luego todas lo miramos -, que le levante la suspensión a Azusa Nakano.

El auditorio seguía en completo silencio, esta vez esperando la respuesta del director, quien se mantuvo inexpresivo y sólo atinó a agachar el rostro con los brazos cruzados. El llanto de Azusa de pronto comenzó a disminuir, se apartó de los brazos de Tsumugi y volvió a su micrófono.

\- E-en fin - quiso concluir Azusa -. Q-quisiera cantarles una canción, solo yo y mi guitarra. S-si la banda me lo permite, claro...

Nuestra respuesta era evidente, así que nos apartamos de ella para darle un poco más de espacio en el escenario. La pequeña sonrió. Después de mucho tiempo, la ví sonreir. Y fui feliz.

\- B-bueno... esta canción la compuse mientras acompañaba a mi mamá en el hospital toda esta semana. Ella fue la primera en escucharla, y ahora quiero compartirla con ustedes. Se llama "Arigato, okaa-san".

Las luces se apagaron, excepto la que iluminaba a Azusa. Todas escuchamos con atención su canción, una balada rock que comenzó con un solo de guitarra que sólo ella puede hacer. A medida que la canción avanzaba, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, sobre todo cuando la letra decía "te hice tanto sufrir, pero no me abandonaste, me seguiste amando". Mio en un principio se hacía la dura, pero luego secó sus ojos y ya no pudo ocultar su llanto. Al fondo del auditorio, Jun y Ui lloraban abrazadas, y Nodoka en un rincón gastaba todos sus pañuelos desechables. Incluso el director se veía conmovido en su asiento.

El estribillo de la canción de Azusa decía "Si no me dejaste, yo no te dejaré. Si me necesitas, contigo estaré", y habiendo terminado el segundo estribillo, entró en un puente en que nuevamente se lució con un solo de guitarra. Era una balada muy lenta, pero a la vez muy potente, y cuando iba por la mitad del puente, Mio comenzó a acompañarla con el bajo, mientras las luces volvían a encenderse. Luego me sumé con Gitah, la miré, me miró y me sonrió. Me siguió Tsumugi con su teclado, y finalmente Ritsu con su batería. La parte final de la canción sonó con todos los instrumentos, improvisadamente, pero sonaba como si la hubiésemos ensayado por meses. Azusa cantó el estribillo por última vez, y cuando terminó, todo el auditorio explotó en un tremendo aplauso. La pequeña sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sólo eso me bastaba para ser feliz.

\- Arigato, minna-san! - dijo Azusa al micrófono, Ritsu se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, ante lo cual ella asintió. Ritsu luego levantó el pulgar a toda la banda y todas supimos lo que nos quiso decir.  
\- Y ahora les presentamos nuestra nueva canción - dijo Mio al micrófono -. "Don't say lazy"!

La nueva canción era de un corte mucho más duro que nuestro estilo habitual. Quisimos hacer algo diferente, ensayamos mucho esta nueva canción, y al parecer al público le encantó. La algarabía se escuchaba en todos los rincones de la preparatoria.

Una vez que nuestra presentación terminó, regresamos al salón del Club de Música Ligera, dejamos los instrumentos a un lado y nos sentamos en los sillones.

\- ¡Felicidades, chicas, fue una hermosa presentación! - gritó la líder Ritsu que se desplomaba en el sofá.  
\- A mí me encantó la canción de Azusa - decía Tsumugi que sacaba un pequeño pastel de su bolso y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.  
\- Sí, Azu-nyan - me adelanté en decir y me senté junto a ella -, no sabíamos que tenías tanto talento para hacer canciones.

Una sonrisa que me llenó el alma apareció en su rostro. Después de tanto tiempo, volvíamos a estar cerquita.

\- Y fue genial también que comenzaras a acompañarla con tu bajo, Mio - decía Ritsu, para luego mirar extrañada a todos lados -. ¿Y Mio, dónde está?

La aludida entraba al salón junto a Nodoka. Regresó a mi mente el momento en que se descubrió la maldad de Azusa y la piel se me erizó.

\- Y-yo... - dijo Mio ubicándose al centro de todas junto a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, y miró a Azusa - d-debo disculparme... No me comporté muy amistosamente contigo el lunes, me las di de justiciera y no pensé en lo importante que eras para la banda. Gomen ne, Azusa...

Mio se inclinó frente a ella y hubo un breve silencio. La pequeña se puso de pie y le respondió luego de un momento.

\- P-pues... Estás perdonada, Mio...  
\- Arigato! - gritó la bajista con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba a la pequeña por los hombros.  
\- P-pero un momento - dijo Azusa zafándose -. Prométenos que vas a dejar de creerte policía y ponernos en riesgo.  
\- ¡Sí, lo prometo! - gritó Mio arrodillándose y juntando las palmas de sus manos.  
\- A ver, a ver, tampoco es que nos moleste que se crea policía - Ritsu tomó a Mio del cuello y la puso de pie -. Siempre que lo haga para ayudarnos.  
\- A propósito - prosiguió Mio secándose las mejillas -, le pedí un favor a Nodoka.

La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno, después de su presentación, Mio me pidió hacer algo por tí, Azusa - ella la miró con clara confusión -. Hablé con el director: va a levantar tu suspensión.

Azusa sonrió por un momento, pero luego volvió a su clásico rostro inexpresivo.

\- P-pues... no era necesario que hicieras eso, Mio - dijo dándose media vuelta de brazos cruzados. Me puse de pie y le apreté las mejillas.  
\- Azu-nyan, no te hagas la dura. Apuesto que en el fondo sí querías que te levantaran la suspensión.  
\- ¡Suéltame! - la pequeña se alejó y comenzó a sobarse sus cachetitos.  
\- El lunes puedes volver a clases, Azusa - concluyó Nodoka -. Y de verdad espero que tu mamá se recupere pronto.  
\- Por cierto, ¿cómo van a pagar el tratamiento para tu mamá? - preguntó Ritsu, Mio la golpeó en la cabeza y la baterista se quejó.  
\- Eso no se pregunta - respondió Mio.  
\- ¿Porqué no damos un concierto para reunir fondos? - propuso Tsumugi.  
\- ¡Oye, qué buena idea! - dijo Ritsu acercándose a la rubia tomándola por el hombro y raspándole la cabeza -. Parece que dentro de esa cabecita ricachona hay algo más que teclado y pastel... ¿Pastel?

Todas miraron a la mesa y me vieron comiéndome un trozo de pastel.

\- ¡Yui! - gritaron todas a coro.  
\- E-etto... - llevé mi brazo detrás de mi cabeza y sonreí haciéndome la inocente - E-es que se demoraban mucho en hablar y yo quería comer ya...

Finalmente, todas se sentaron a la mesa a comer el pastel de fresas con crema, e incluso Nodoka nos acompañó. Azusa se sentó a mi derecha y me sonrió. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo fue un gesto nervioso de mi rostro lleno de crema. Hablamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho desde que Houkago Tea Time existe, como cuando en nuestro segundo concierto olvidé a Gitah en mi casa y me reemplazó la profesora Sawako, o como ese día que hizo un calor enorme y descubrimos que yo era alérgica al aire acondicionado. Incluso decidimos ir a la casa de veraneo de Tsumugi cuando terminaran las clases. En un momento, Ritsu estuvo mirando pícaramente a Mio comerse una fresa con crema de modo sugerente.

\- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó Mio.  
\- En-tre-te-ni-mien-to pa-ra a-¡DUL!-¡TOS!

Mio escupió la crema que tenía en la boca y salpicó a Ritsu, quien no paraba de reír.

Llegaba la hora de volver a casa. Todas cargaron sus instrumentos y se disponían a salir, pero antes, la líder Ritsu tomó la palabra.

\- Bien, entonces el lunes organizaremos el concierto para reunir fondos para la mamá de Azusa, ¿están de acuerdo? - todas asintieron - Perfecto, y después de eso pensaremos en el viaje a la casa de veraneo de Kotobuki.

Las chicas de la banda y Nodoka se voltearon a verme esperando una protesta de mi parte.

\- Eh... y-yo no iba a decir nada, e-es más, ojalá todo el verano estemos tocando para reunir dinero. Las vacaciones pueden esperar...

A pesar de haberlo dicho no muy convencida, todas me sonrieron.

\- ¡Mi uñeta! - dijo Azusa revisando sus bolsillos, sobre la mesa y en el suelo para ver dónde pudo haber quedado.

Mio, Tsumugi y Ritsu se miraron con complicidad, le dijeron algo al oído a Nodoka quien puso cara de duda, y se dispusieron a salir.

\- Te esperamos a la salida, Yui - me dijo Tsumugi y todas, salvo Ritsu, cruzaron la puerta - Ritsu, vamos.  
\- No, yo me quiero quedar a ver lo que va a pa...  
\- ¡Vamos! - le ordenó Mio y la tomó de una oreja para sacarla de la sala.

Luego de que salieron, escuché a lo lejos a Tsumugi decir "qué increible como ha madurado Yui". No sé si sea cierto, pero agradecí que me hubieran dejado a solas con Azusa. Me puse un poco nerviosa, mi corazón golpeaba fuerte dentro de mi pecho, y me acerqué a ella que aún buscaba su uñeta en el suelo. Se puso de pie y me miró con extrañeza.

\- Toma, te regalo la mía - le dije acercándole mi uñeta rosada con dibujos de gatitos.  
\- Y-Yui... p-pero es tu favorita...  
\- No importa. Hace tiempo te dije que tenía muchas, ¿recuerdas?

Lo dudó un poco, la tomó con sus suaves manos y me miró con esos hermosos ojos negros.

\- A-arigato... Este... ya debemos irnos... - se apresuró en caminar a la puerta.  
\- Espera, Azu-nyan...

Me acerqué, ella se volteó y me miró. Mi corazón latía aún más fuerte. Quería besarla pero no me atrevía, así que solo pude hablarle, y con la voz temblorosa.

\- D-disculpa por no entender lo que sentías por mí.  
\- Yui-senpai, no te preocupes. Si no estás segura de lo que sientes, no voy a presionarte.  
\- P-pero, A-Azu-nyan...  
\- En serio - me interrumpió decidida -. Entiendo que estés confundida, y te prometo no volver a enojarme por eso. Ahora vámonos, ¿sí?

Volvió a darse media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero la tomé de un brazo. La quería junto a mí, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Solo pude tomar su mano y apretarla sobre mi pecho, y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al sentir mis fuertes y rápidos latidos. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, luego ella se acercó a mi, me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Sus cálidas manos tomaron mi cintura y sus ojos se cerraron. Era primera vez que la pequeña escuchaba mis latidos, y quería tenerla ahí por siempre. La abracé por el cuello y la apreté más contra mi pecho, hasta que su celular sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo miró y lo guardó rápidamente.

\- T-tengo que irme, Yui-senpai.

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, salió apresurada por la puerta. Mientras la escuchaba bajar las escaleras, me quedé en blanco, sin saber qué hacer, con ganas de haber detenido el tiempo. Con un quejido desesperado, me arrodillé en el suelo, con impotencia y frustración. Me arrastré a la pecera de Ton-chan y le hablé como si pudiera entenderme.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ton-chan? - dije desesperada, y la pequeña tortuga con nariz de cerdo solo me miraba - La necesito conmigo, quiero que sea mi novia, pero no me atrevo a pedírselo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Me quedé en silencio un momento. Ton-chan se puso a revolotear y a nadar velozmente por toda la pecera. No sé porqué interpreté eso como un consejo.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias Ton-chan!

Dicho eso, salí corriendo del salón, bajé las escaleras y llegué a la entrada de la escuela. Ahí estaba Nodoka, a quien de inmediato le pregunté lo que necesitaba saber.

\- ¡Nodoka-chan! ¿Te dijo Azu-nyan a dónde iba?  
\- Pues creo que al hospital con su mamá.

Sin siquiera agradecerle, corrí hacia la calle, y cuando llevaba algunos metros alejada, Nodoka me llamó.

\- ¡Yui! - me volteé a la distancia para ver qué quería - Hazlo. Tienes todo mi apoyo. ¡Suerte!

De seguro, las chicas de la banda le contaron lo que pasaba entre Azusa y yo. Si bien me prometieron no contarle a nadie, Nodoka era alguien en quien definitivamente se podía confiar. Le asentí con la cabeza y retomé mi carrera.

Llegué al hospital sin aliento. La recepcionista me miró con sorpresa ante mi cansancio, pero de inmediato le pregunté por la señora Nakano, mamá de Azusa. Mientras trataba de recuperarme, la señorita buscaba en su computador los registros de pacientes, hasta que me dijo que esa paciente ya había sido dada de alta. Me quedé pensando un momento cómo puede ser posible que a una enferma de cáncer la den de alta tan rápido, le agradecí a la recepcionista y me fui a paso lento.

Caminé hasta la casa de Azusa, a pesar de que la distancia era mucha, pero esa larga caminata de 30 minutos me sirvió para pensar lo que pudo haber pasado. Supuse que Azusa estaría en su casa con sus padres y, recién cuando ya el sol se había ocultado, llegué a su puerta. Toqué el timbre esperando no ser tan inoportuna en un momento tan duro para ellos, pero estuve un buen rato esperando que alguien saliera. Volví a tocar el timbre ya con menos esperanzas, y tampoco tuve respuesta. Pensé tocarlo por tercera vez, pero me fui a mi casa.

Estuve mirando al suelo todo el camino, de hecho, ni siquiera levanté la vista para abrir la puerta. Por primera vez en mi vida había tomado una decisión importante, y quien inspiró esta decisión nuevamente había desaparecido.

\- Onee-chan, okaeri.

Mi hermana iba saliendo, pero no me molesté en mirarla ni responderle. Solo me apoyé en su hombro, ella me abrazó, y le hablé en tono grave.

\- Soy una idiota, onee-chan. No soy capaz de decirle a Azu-nyan lo que siento por ella.  
\- Pues... - se demoró un poco en responder - tienes que decírselo de algún modo, Yui. Ella aún piensa que quieres esperar a un chico como novio.  
\- Yo la quiero a ella, Ui. Y estoy decidida a decírselo, pero de nuevo no la encuentro ni en el hospital en su casa.  
\- ¿Estás decidida a decírselo, cierto? - dejó de abrazarme y me apartó de ella - ¿Qué quieres decirle exactamente?

Levanté el rostro y tomé un profundo suspiro antes de decirle.

\- Quiero que ella sea mi novia, y me da igual si es una relación inusual. Yo la quiero a ella y a nadie más, porque cuando estoy con ella me siento feliz, como nunca antes me había sentido - hice una pequeña pausa y mi garganta se apretó -. Quiero ser suya... Solo suya...

Unos pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura. Casi muero del susto, pero luego reconocí ese calor, esa delicadeza y ese abrazo por la espalda. Tomé las manos que me envolvían y volteé para confirmar de quien se trataba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Y-y-yo...  
\- Ya lo dijiste todo, Yui-senpai, no tienes que repetirlo - me dijo Azusa tapándome la boca. Entre la sorpresa, la impresión y la alegría, me costó entender lo que pasaba.  
\- P-pero... Tu mamá...  
\- A mi mamá la dieron de alta antes de tiempo porque el cáncer fue detectado a tiempo. Ahora solo tiene que recuperarse de la cirugía y tomar medicamentos. Y para descansar se fue con mi papá donde unos tíos en Hayama.

Aún no podía hablar claramente, así que mi hermana se adelantó y caminó a la calle.

\- Bueno, yo iré donde Jun, que me invitó a una noche de películas.  
\- Ui, gracias por proponer la quedada con Jun.  
\- ¿Proponer? - pregunté.  
\- Bueno, Azusa y yo pensamos que querías estar sola en casa - y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi hermana -. Bueno, mañana estaré en casa, onee-chan.

Ui se alejó. Azusa y yo nos miramos, para después apretarnos en un abrazo tan fuerte que no eran necesarias las palabras para entender cuánto nos deseábamos. La luna ya brillaba lo suficiente como para ver lo hermosa que se veía Azusa bajo la luz nocturna, y antes de decirle cualquier cosa me habló al oido.

\- Quiero ser tuya... Solo tuya...

Y como si no hubiese sala ni comedor, subimos a mi cuarto. Ni siquiera encendí la luz, con la de la luna a través de la ventana era suficiente. Me senté en mi cama y ella a mi lado. Nos tomamos de las manos, nos miramos un momento, y luego nuestros labios se unieron movidos por lo mucho que nos extrañamos todo este tiempo. Nuevamente, nada más nos importaba, salvo el tiempo, que quisimos que no acabara con este hermoso momento.

Mi primer beso, largo, apasionado, con deseos de explorar cada rincón de su dulce boca; y con una chica, la más hermosa que había conocido, la única que me ha hecho sentirme en las nubes. Una vez que el beso llegó a su fin, la pequeña se recostó en mi cama, me miró con ternura, me extendió sus brazos y me susurró:

\- Escúchalo. Es tuyo.

Sonreí torpemente, y no lo dudé. Abracé a Azusa, entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas y, como si fuese una suave y cálida almohada, me recosté por completo sobre ella, con mi cabeza entre las dos pequeñas hermosuras de su pecho.

-Azu-nyan... - le dije despacio - No te alejes más de mí...

Y sumergida en el hermoso sonido de sus latidos, sintiendo mi cabeza brincar en su pecho, dejándome llevar con cada golpe de su hermoso corazón; sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

 **#HoukagoHeartTime**


End file.
